Are You The One I Love?
by Dr. Karen
Summary: Chazz has been able to turn into a girl by someone throwing cold water on him. Hot water to turn him back. Now that it's the third year of Halloween, the curse that's upon him can be broken with a true loves first kiss. Who will it be?
1. Secret Revealed

**KK: **I'm on my own with this story. AG, P, and FP are only helping me with the Dueling For Love and Destiny stories. Though FP might pop up sometimes just to bug me about something I already know. (starts laughing to self.)This is a YuGiOh GX story between Chazz/Jaden. And I already know it sounds like a Ranma ½ spoof but it's just something I wanted to write for Halloween. Even though it's passed already, so I hope everyone enjoys it. If not, that's fine, I won't post up the next three chapters to it. This story is very short by the way. Read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Secret Revealed**

Bright and early, two days before Halloween, Chazz Princeton, age 15, an Obelisk Blue student, was lying under a tree in the shade watching the sun slowly come up over the ocean that surrounded the island that the Duel Academy was on. And Halloween was coming in two days along with the Halloween festival and Chazz wasn't a big fan of the whole 'trick-or-treating' thing. He figured he had grown out of Halloween. Or it could be the fact that he has a secret that no one in the entire Duel Academy School knows about except for the teachers.

Chazz's secret was that he was able to turn into a girl with just someone throwing cold water on him or he bathes in it. Whichever one. He wasn't always like this. It happened when he was twelve and back then he was known for having a very bad attitude and didn't talk to others in the proper way that he should. He broke a girl's heart by accident by telling her to leave him alone and she ran away crying. That's when she wished that he was a girl then he'd know what it feels like to be heartbroken by someone who doesn't love you back.

At first Chazz thought there was no way to break the curse, but then a strange woman in a black cloak appeared to him one night and said, _"The curse can be broken on the third year of Halloween by kissing one's true love. Then and only then will the spell be broken. But heed my warning, whichever form of yourself you choose; you will be that part of yourself for the rest of your life."_

Thinking that the woman was crazy, he paid no mind to her. Actually, he blamed her for putting the curse upon him. But since it's now been three years the curse has been with him, he's starting to believe that maybe, just maybe, he can be free of it once and for all.

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_That crazy old woman ruining my life like this! If see her right now, I'd probably wring her neck. I'm cursed with turning into a girl because of her.  
_**(End POV)**

Just then, Chazz began hearing voices far away from where he was. Come to find out, it was Jaden Yuki, a Slifer Red student, along with his friends Chumley Huffington and Syrus Truesdale, who were also Slifer Red students. They were on their way to class.

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_Oh great. Those stupid Slifer-slacker students. I can't wait until they get what's coming to them. Hopefully, that'll be soon.  
_**(End POV)**

**

* * *

**

Jaden, Chumley, and Syrus were walking to class. And on time I might add.

"Hey Jay, this is the first time in weeks since we've actually made it to class on time," Syrus replied, smiling.

Jaden just laughed. "Well, I couldn't argue about that. I mean, seeing as how I'm never on time and I always over sleep."

"Or the fact that you take even longer by having me fix you breakfast to miss half of the lesson," Chumley said, laughing as well.

"That's sometimes, not all the time," said Jaden.

"Hey you guys, who's that over there by the tree?" asked Syrus, pointing behind him, ten trees back.

Jaden and Chumley stopped walking to see what Syrus was talking about. Then Jaden noticed that it was an Obelisk Blue student but since they were so far from them, hey couldn't tell who it was.

"Don't know Sy but whoever it is, they're going to miss class if they don't hurry," Jaden said.

"An Obelisk Blue student is never late to class. Then again, it could be someone trying to skip because we have a test today," replied Chumley.

"Bet you wouldn't mind skipping today Chumley," joked Jaden.

"Trust me, you don't know how close I was to actually doing it," said Chumley.

Thunder began to clash slightly through the sky at the three pressed on to class. The sky turned gray, giving a sign that it was about to rain. Chazz was still under the tree and noticed this. He got up and started running as fast as he could to class before it began raining.

* * *

Class was quiet as usual when taking a test. Dr. Banner was over the test. Jaden, Chumley and Syrus made it in time to actually start it. This was a test to determine whether or not will students move up or down in their rank. The only person that was not there taking the test, was Chazz Princeton. 

By the time Chazz had made it into the building, it was already pouring down raining. He was panting because he had been running to avoid the rain. Too late. He was totally soaked with cold water. Which, might I add, turned him into a girl. His was much shorter and his hair was still the same except for the fact that the back of his hair was longer and the color of it had changed to brown. And his Obelisk Blue uniform was practically hanging off of him.

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_Gah! Turning into a girl is like a bad omen. I can't take it anymore! I have to break this curse! There's just one problem, there's nobody at this school I specifically like. And I'll be damned if I'm going to kiss a boy to break this curse.  
_**(End POV)**

Chazz was now walking down the halls of the building to the bathroom to rinse his head under some hot water. On his way there, Jaden was coming from the opposite way to go to the bathroom along with Syrus. Chazz gasped, turned around and ran away to hide so they wouldn't see him.

"Today's test wasn't too hard but I still say I failed it Jaden," said Syrus. Instead of putting his confidence in believing that he passed, he puts most of it on believing that he fails.

"Don't worry Sy. It's not the end of the world of you don't pass the test," Jaden replied.

"Yeah but Jaden, this test is supposed to determine whether or not we'll still be Slifer student or Ra students next semester. I know I definitely won't make it into the Ra dorm. I'm not a good enough duelist." Syrus began to frown.

"That's not true Sy. You're a great duelist. We're just going to have to work on your confidence a little more is all," Jaden said.

"I think you're giving me way too much credit than I deserve Jaden," said Syrus.

"Nope, I just haven't been giving you enough." Jaden started laughing. Syrus joined him.

As Jaden and Syrus were about to enter the boys' bathroom, a loud thud echoed down the halls of the school.

"Whoa! What was that noise!" Syrus asked.

"Don't know. It couldn't be thunder from outside. I don't think it's raining that hard," said Jaden.

"Maybe it's a ghost or something. This school could be haunted," said Syrus, getting scared.

"Don't be silly Syrus. I know it's almost Halloween and everything but that doesn't mean the school is haunted. Ghosts aren't scary," Jaden assured Syrus.

"That's easy for you to say. I've always been afraid of ghosts, monsters, and other creatures they show on T.V. around Halloween. And the Halloween festival is two days."

"Cool. I can't wait for it. I wonder what I should dress up as. We should at least dress up or something." Jaden slightly laughed at the thought of him and his friends dressing up in costumes.

"Yeah. Sure. Anyway, whatever that noise was, it's seems to have stopped now," replied Syrus.

But he spoke too soon. The same loud thud they'd heard earlier happened again. Syrus ran into the bathroom and hid under one of the sinks. Jaden went in the bathroom and kneeled down next to him.

"Come on Sy. I know you're not afraid of a little noise," said Jaden.

"Jay, that wasn't a little noise that was a big one. And a very unusual one at that," said Syrus, still hiding under the sink.

"Why don't we just go look for it?" asked Jaden.

"Right, and give Dr. Crowler a reason to expel us. That's the last thing we need right now," Syrus replied, crossing his arms.

"Hey, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. C'mon." Jaden grabbed Syrus by the arm from under the sink.

"But Jay—

"No buts Sy. I'm going to prove to you that this school isn't haunted," Jaden said as he led Syrus out of the bathroom.

* * *

Chazz had been trying to find some place to hide so Jaden and Syrus wouldn't find him. But unfortunately, he hadn't been able to considering the fact that his uniform was soaking wet, dripping water all on the floor, and he'd been accidentally slipping in it. 

"Argh! I gotta get out of these clothes," Chazz replied in anger, in a more feminine voice.

Chazz stood up carefully off the floor, trying to keep his balance by not slipping in the water he'd tracked everywhere.

* * *

Jaden and Syrus were looking around the halls of the school, trying to find out where that noise they heard was coming from. 

"You know, it could've been some students working on the festivities for the Halloween Festival. Maybe one of them dropped something," Jaden said.

"But it's still raining outside. They couldn't do anything for the festival even if they wanted to," said Syrus.

"O…K… so, I wonder what that was we heard then?"

"Whoa! Jaaadeeen!" screamed Syrus.

"Sy!" shouted Jaden worriedly.

Not paying attention, Syrus had slipped in a small puddle of water and ended up landing up against the wall. Jaden ran to aid him.

"Syrus, you alright buddy?" he asked worriedly.

Syrus slid down off the wall slowly and onto the floor. When he looked back at Jaden, his face was red and bruised from being hit against the wall.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jay."

"You sure? You look like you hit that wall pretty hard. Let me help you up there," replied Jaden as he lent Syrus a helping hand.

"Thanks. And I'm fine… really. But what was that I slipped on anyway?" asked Syrus.

"Don't know." Jaden looked down at the floor and saw a trail of water from where Syrus had slipped, to where they are now, and down further. "That definitely looks like water. Wonder where it all came from?"

"How did water get on the floor? The janitor's already mopped the floors. Aw man. Jay, can I go back to my theory of the school being haunted?" Syrus started getting scared again.

"Its just water Sy, not a slimy trail of green goop." As Jaden looked on, the water trail seemed to go on further and then turn right. "I think we might have found something. C'mon Syrus. Whatever we find from this water trail may prove that the school isn't haunted," he said as he started running ahead of Syrus and following the trail of water on the floor.

"Jaden, wait for me! You're going to end up slipping against the wall like I did if you don't slow down!" Syrus yelled to Jaden but he didn't hear him. He was already far ahead of him.

Jaden followed the trail of water with Syrus trying to catch up with him and not doing a very good job at it. He was still farther behind him. But Jaden was running so fast and like Syrus had said earlier, he ended up slipping in some of the water but instead of sliding into a wall, he ended up sliding right into a girl, (which was Chazz), knocking them both down on the floor.

Only Jaden landed on top of her, accidentally kissing her. But not so much as kissing as if they were both into it. Both the girl and Jaden blushed. That's when Syrus came around the corner huffing and puffing in exhaustion from running behind Jaden. While catching his breath, Sy noticed Jaden kissing a girl.

"Jaden! What are you doing!" he asked in shocked.

Jaden pulled back fast, his face completely red. "It was an accident! I didn't mean it! There was water… and I slipped… and then you were there… and Sy… and it's not what you think…" Jaden was just basically babbling until Syrus slightly hit Jaden on his head to snap him back into reality.

The girl slapped Jaden but it wasn't hard enough to leave a handprint on his face. Jaden just rubbed his cheek.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean it. It was an accident," Jaden replied.

"Hmph! Get off of me you Slifer-reject!" the girl pushed Jaden off of her.

"Hey, you don't have to be so rude. He said he was sorry! Are you okay Jaden?" asked Syrus.

"I'm fine." Syrus helped Jaden up. "Hey, shouldn't you be wearing the Obelisk Blue girls' uniform? What are you doing wearing the boys uniform?"

"I-I uh, I was in my boyfriend's dorm and I got my uniform mixed up with his. Not that it's any of your business," the girl said.

Syrus and Jaden blushed slightly. Jaden held out his hand to the girl. "Let me help you up. It's the least I can do since I'm the one who knocked you down," offered Jaden.

But the girl slapped Jaden's hand away and got up on her own. "No thanks. I don't accept help from Slifer-scum like you two," she said as she stormed off.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Jaden replied.

"Well, at least we know that the school isn't haunted," said Syrus.

"How do you figure?" asked Jaden.

"That girl's uniform was completely soaked. She looked as if she'd been in the rain for a while. Let's get back to class before we get in trouble."

"Why don't you go on without me Sy? I just remembered I had something to do." Jaden began running down the hall.

"But Jay—

"Don't worry! I'll be in class! And I'll watch where I'm going this time! Cover for me!" Jaden told Syrus.

"Okay, if you say so Jaden," Syrus said to himself.

**(Syrus's POV)  
**_Jaden's probably going to follow that girl. Oh well, I just hope he doesn't get caught by Dr. Crowler.  
_**(End POV)**

* * *

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_OH MY GOD! THAT WAS SO DISGUSTING! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT… THAT SLIFER-REJECT KISSED ME! EW!  
_**(End POV)**

While walking down the hall, Chazz was suddenly anonymously splashed with water. Turns out, Dr. Crowler had done it. He was carrying a bucket of water.

"Hey! What are you trying to do! Keep me a girl for…" Chazz looked at himself and realized that he wasn't a girl anymore. "Oh."

"Please, if I wanted to turn you into a girl forever, I would've given you a dorm room where you can only bathe in cold water. You weren't in class and you missed today's test. I figured you got caught in the rain. So now," Dr. Crowler handed Chazz a mop and the empty bucket, "your job is to mop up every floor of this building where you left water. And I expect it to be done before nightfall," he said as he left Chazz alone on mop duty.

Chazz muttered angrily as he began mopping up water off the floor.

Around the corner, Jaden had been watching the entire thing. He was shocked at what he had seen.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_No way! That girl that I had ran into… was Chazz! That's impossible! Maybe…  
_**(End POV)**

* * *

Chazz was stuck on mop duty and on top of that, soaking wet in his uniform. Yep, I'd say he was having a pretty bad day. 

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_Great. Just great. Not only am I stuck on mop duty, soaking wet, and still cursed until Halloween, I got kissed by a guy. And not just any guy. It was Jaden. Why did it have to be Jaden!  
_**(End POV)**

Jaden was sneaking up behind Chazz slowly. He also had a bucket of water hidden behind his back.

"Oh, Chazz," he called.

"Huh?" Chazz turned around and saw Jaden waving at him. "Ugh! What do you want you Slifer-slacker?" he asked, annoyed.

"Oh, nothing," Jaden replied.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"This!" Jaden threw the water that was in the bucket all over Chazz, drenching him with water again.

"That is it! I have had it up to here with being soaked with water today!" shouted Chazz angrily, while sounding like a girl.

Jaden just stared at Chazz in shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Or he could've been looking at Chazz's breasts which were quite… big I might add.

"What are you staring at Jaden!" yelled Chazz as he slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for? I didn't do anything," Jaden said.

"Don't give me that crap! You knew what you were doing when you threw that water on me!"

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure what I saw earlier between you and Dr. Crowler actually happened. So Chazz… are you really a girl or boy?" Jaden asked, grinning.

"So you wanna make wise cracks, huh? How about I kick your butt from here to kingdom come?" Chazz ran towards Jaden to punch him but Jaden had already started running before he could. "Get back here you coward!"

Jaden was laughing while he was running. "I don't think so Chazz! Too bad you're a girl, you run much slower than usual!"

"AAHH! I'm going to kill you Jaden!"

Jaden had run outside the Duel Academy School, and it was still raining outside as well. Of course Chazz followed Jaden outside considering the fact that he was picking at him about how fast he was running.

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_You know, instead of chasing Jaden, I can just mess with his head. This ought to be good.  
_**(End POV)**

"Wait Jaden! Come back! You're my true love!" shouted Chazz.

Jaden stopped running and turned around to face Chazz and he was confused on the whole 'you're my true love' part. But Chazz was running with his arms outstretched as if he was about to hug someone. When he got close enough to Jaden, he hugged him, causing them both to fall on the ground, and Chazz tried to kiss Jaden. Jaden started screaming because Chazz was weirding him out.

"Chazz! What are you doing!" Jaden asked, trying to get Chazz's arms away from around his neck.

"But Jaden, I'm trying to kiss you. What does it look like I'm doing? Geez, you can be so slow you Slifer-slacker," replied Chazz, puckering up his lips to kiss Jaden.

"AAH! Chazz cut it out! I don't know if you're a guy or girl but kissing you again is out of the question," Jaden said, while trying to pull away from Chazz as much as he can.

Chazz took advantage of the situation and pushed Jaden all the way on the ground on his back and placed his body on top of Jaden's in a straddling position and began feeling on his chest.

"Why are you complaining that we kissed earlier? I could tell that you enjoyed it." Chazz smirked.

"Chazz quit it! You're creeping me out and why are you feeling on me!"

"You know you want me Jaden." Chazz smiled.

Jaden had goose bumps all over his body. Chazz then leaned his face closer to Jaden's and kissed him.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_Don't open your mouth, don't open your mouth, don't open your mouth…  
_**(End POV)**

"Oh Jaden," Chazz moaned.

Jaden was just outstretched on the ground stiff as a board. His eyes linger down from Chazz's face to down his chest. Which might I add, he could see within Chazz's uniform.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_They're gianormous! I wonder what they feel like. Oh my god! Why am I thinking this way!  
_**(End POV)**

Chazz was still kissing Jaden and Jaden was trying so hard to not open his mouth. Just then, a shadow hovered over them both. Noticing this, Chazz stopped what he was doing to Jaden, turned around and saw Dr. Banner along with his cat Pharaoh, and Syrus, staring at both of them.

"Jaden, what are you doing?" asked Syrus.

"Me? I'm not doing anything!" Jaden noticed that Chazz was distracted. He did the most unthinkable thing you could ever imagine. He grabbed Chazz's breasts and squeezed them. Chazz screamed and fell back on the ground. Jaden was able to get up and hide behind Syrus, who was under the umbrella with Dr. Banner and Pharaoh.

"Jay, this would be the second time I've seen you kiss this girl," replied Syrus.

"The second time?" Dr. Banner looked over at Jaden and then back at Chazz.

"Hey, there was water all over the floor. That was an accident. I swear," said Jaden.

"It is alright Jaden. Why don't you and Syrus go back to the dorm. I'll be there in a minute," Dr. Banner said.

"Sure thing. C'mon Sy." Jaden grabbed Syrus's arm and practically dragged him to their dorm, to get as far away from Chazz as he possibly could.

Dr. Banner was there with Chazz.

"So, I take it that Jaden knows. Or at least I hope so. But, judging by the way he was running, I'd say he does."

Chazz just stared at Dr. Banner. Pharaoh just meowed.

"Quick question: why were you doing that to Jaden?" asked Dr. Banner, arching his eyebrow slowly.

"It's called payback for what he did to me," said Chazz.

"What did he do?"

"He threw cold water on me on purpose so, I thought I'd get him back for it," Chazz said.

"You do realize that revenge gets you no where?" Dr. Banner handed Chazz the extra umbrella he was holding. "Why don't you go to your dorm, dry off and put on some fresh clothes, and finish your mop duty?"

"How did you know I had mop duty?" asked Chazz.

"A good teacher knows everything," replied Dr. Banner as he left and went back to the Slifer red dorm.

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_Riiight… well, at least I got even with Jaden for what he did to me.  
_**(End POV)**

* * *

**KK: **How was it? Good? Bad? Average? Review and tell me and I'll post up the next chapter. 

**FP:** (anonymously pops out of no where.) Hey, did you know that Chazz starts to like Asuka--I mean Alexis later on in the first season?

**KK: **Uh, yeah kinda.I read the episode summaries already remember? Wait a minute... why are you here?

**FP:** Cause I'm bored. Besides, I like Yugioh GX. O...K... I'm going to go now. (leaves room.)

**KK:** Well, okay then. Review and tell me what you think. If you like it, I'll post up the next three chapters to it, if not, I won't even bother. I'll just take it down. Ja ne!


	2. Cruel Intentions

**KK:** Okay, I'm back again with the second chapter considering that you all like it so much. Thank you for all the reviews everyone! (Starts giggling.) Anyway, only two more chapters until this story is completely finished. So, I hope you all enjoy chapter two. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Cruel Intentions**

The next day, Chazz was in his dorm room taking a nice hot bath. You know, considering what he did yesterday to Jaden, he kept feeling as if he needed to bathe.

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_Now that Jaden knows my secret, he's bound to tell someone. You can trust a Slifer-slacker as far as you can throw them. Hmm… I have an idea that just might work.  
_**(End POV)**

Chazz reached his arm out and grabbed his towel off of the rack that was next to the tub. He got out, wrapped himself up and walked over towards the sink and looked into the mirror.

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_Heh, heh. That Slifer-slacker Jaden is in for a rude awakening when he sees me today.  
_**(End POV)**

* * *

In class, everyone was socializing with each other before today's lesson with Dr. Banner began, though he was not there yet. Jaden and Syrus were sitting next to each other as they usually do. Only Jaden looked like he hadn't had much sleep last night. 

"Jay, are you okay? You look more tired than you usually do," Syrus said.

Jaden yawned. "Yeah, I'm fine Sy. Just tired. I couldn't really sleep last night. I had a lot of my mind."

"Oh, I see. Could it be that girl from yesterday that was kissing you or is it the other way around?" Syrus began snickering.

"No offense Sy, but that's just lame. And I really don't wanna talk about that. I just want to forget about it before…" Jaden yawned again and laid his head down on the desk.

Just then, all of the guys, mostly the Obelisk Blue guys and some of the Ra Yellow guys, were doing catcalls. Apparently they'd seen something worth looking at. Jaden paid no mind to it though but Syrus turned around to see what all the commotion was about. There, at the top of the stairs, was Chazz, in girl form, wearing a skimpy outfit. He was wearing a halter top showing cleavage and a mini-skirt that was above the knees, with matching high-hill shoes on. Guys can be so clueless.

"Whoa! Hey Jaden, wake up! Jaden!" Syrus was trying to nudge Jaden awake.

Jaden's head shot up quickly because he assumed he was in trouble. "What? What is it? Did Crowler catch me sleeping again?" he asked.

"No, and if he did, he probably would've tried to expel you for it. But that's not why I woke you up. Look." Syrus pointed at the top of the stairs.

Jaden turned his head to look and got the shock of a lifetime. Chazz, in girl form, in a skimpy outfit. Jaden's jaw dropped and drool began coming down the sides of his mouth. That's when he realized it was Chazz in all that get-up.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_CHAZZ! No way! He's hot! Oh man, WHY AM I THINKING THIS WAY!  
_**(End POV)**

Chazz slowly began walking down the stairs and the guys kept hollering and whistling like the horny dogs they are. The Obelisk Blue girls, on the other hand, were just disgusted by this girl's appearance. Well… most of them anyway. Jaden had turned back around, pretending as if he didn't see Chazz even though he did.

"Jaden, why are you so nervous?" Syrus asked, clueless on the whole situation between Jaden and 'that girl'.

"Trust me Sy, you don't even wanna know," Jaden replied.

Jaden suddenly felt a hand on his left shoulder. That's when he really began to panic. He slowly turned his head around and there was Chazz, cleavage showing and everything. That when he started drooling again.

"Hey honeybunch! Did you miss me?" Chazz said in a cheerful voice.

"Honeybunch? So you do know this girl Jay? Jay?" Syrus noticed Jaden had a blank stare on his face. Jaden was too busy drooling and looking at Chazz's breasts to know that Syrus was poking him.

Chazz giggled. "So, I take it that you like what you see?" Chazz climbed on top of the desk in front of Jaden, causing the skirt he was wearing to rise up a little higher, showing crotch cleavage. "So tell me Jaden, is that an egg roll or are you just happy to see me?"

Jaden heard Chazz's question and looked down at himself. He looked back up at Chazz and blushed.

"Yo baby, why don't you quit wasting your time with that Slifer-slacker and come get with me?" said one of the Obelisk Blue guys.

Chazz looked up to see who said that and on top of that, it was one of his friends. He cringed.

"Uh no, I don't think so. This Slifer-slacker packs way more punch than you do," said Chazz as he wrapped his arms around Jaden's neck. Jaden blushed and had goose bumps all over at the same time.

"Oh please, even I can out-duel that punk anytime. I still say it's a fluke that he beat Dr. Crowler," said another one of Chazz's friends, the one with the country accent.

"Issunboshi (1)," Chazz replied.

Everyone laughed at the insult directed towards his friend, which made him stand up in anger.

"How dare you say such a disgraceful thing! And it's not even true!" he shouted, his face red.

"That's what you say but deep down inside yourself, you know that it's true," Chazz.

Chazz's friend sat down in his seat in embarrassment. Everyone went 'Oooh'.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_What's Chazz doing? That was his friend. Of course, now that I think about it, ever since he lost that duel to me, his friends have been treating him differently. I guess he kinda deserved that in a way.  
_**(End POV)**

"Um, this is very uncomfortable. Could you let me go now?" Jaden said.

"Surely you don't mean you're uncomfortable around me honeybunch?" Chazz began rubbing his nose against Jaden's nose.

All of the guys were getting jealous because of the fact that a girl was paying more attention to Jaden and not them. Jaden was creeped out by the fact that Chazz would even consider torturing him this way.

Everyone quieted down as soon as Dr. Banner came down the stairs. He was also carrying his cat Pharaoh in his arms as he usually does. That's when he noticed Chazz all hugged up on Jaden.

"Jay, Dr. Banner is coming this way," replied Syrus.

"Yeah, well tell that to her," Jaden said, trying not to stare at Chazz's breasts, even though Chazz had them close enough to Jaden's face.

"Well, I see we have a new student today," said Dr. Banner, while rubbing Pharaoh's ears.

Chazz looked at Dr. Banner. "Uh, well, uh, yeah. I guess you could say I'm new." Chazz giggled.

"Then you should know that it's required for the young ladies to wear the girls uniform? What is your name?" Dr. Banner asked.

Chazz got off of the desk in front of Jaden and stood up.

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_My name! Is he trying to expose my secret? But I need a name… name… I got one!  
_**(End POV)**

"My name is Chelsea," said Chazz.

"Chelsea what? You do have a last name don't you?" asked Dr. Banner.

Pharaoh hopped out of Dr. Banner's arms and onto the floor. He walked over towards Chazz and started rubbing up against his leg and purred.

"Looks like Pharaoh has taken a liking to you. Anyway, your last name please, Chelsea," said Dr. Banner.

"Uh, well, I really don't like to give my last name." Chazz sat down next to Jaden and wrapped his arms around his neck again. "But I do know that it will be Yuki."

Jaden's face turned red. "Hey, wait a minute… I never said anything about… it's not what you think… we're not…"

Syrus lightly hit Jaden over the head again to stop him from babbling like an idiot.

"Okay, well, this school requires the girls to wear the girls' uniform. Why don't you go dress in the proper attire, young lady," Dr. Banner said as he walked down the stairs to his desk. Pharaoh followed behind him.

"Yes sir," replied Chazz. He then rubbed his cheek against Jaden's. "I'll be back honeybunch." Chazz got up and left to go put on the girls uniform.

Jaden breathed a sigh of relief. Syrus just looked at him.

"So, are you and that girl dating Jaden?" asked Syrus.

"Sy, can we drop this for right now? I finally have some time to myself before _Chelsea_ comes back." Jaden laid his head back down on his desk.

(**FP:** I don't feel bad for Jaden. He asked for that. Seriously. **KK:** Uh, yeah. Sure. Whatever.)

While Dr. Banner was teaching, Chazz had come back wearing the Slifer Red Girls' uniform. Apparently they have made Slifer Girls uniforms but you don't see girls wear them. Most of the girls are experienced duelists. And the uniforms are made up exactly like the Obelisk Blue Girls uniform.

And aside for the skirt of the uniform already being short, Chazz had made it even shorter by trimming the edge of it some more. And the guys were being guys by staring again. But this time, Jaden was asleep and didn't even notice that Chazz had sat down next to him. Syrus did though.

"You're Chelsea right?" he asked.

"That right," said Chazz.

"Oh, well, that explains how you know Jaden. Are you two dating? He won't tell me anything," Syrus said.

"Yes, we are. Jaden's just shy about admitting that. He's such a sweet guy," Chazz said, swooning.

"You want I should wake him up?" asked Syrus.

"No. Let him sleep. He looks adorable when he's asleep."

**(Syrus's POV)  
**_This is all too weird. Jaden having a girlfriend and not tell anyone? That's not like him. Not only that, this girl looks almost like Chazz. But Chazz doesn't have any sisters. Not that I know of.  
_**(End POV)**

* * *

Out in the courtyard, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley were sorting out their dueling decks. Well, Chumley and Syrus were anyway. Jaden just spread out all his cards on the ground. 

"So Jaden, Syrus told me what happened this morning in class. Do you really have a girlfriend?" Chumley asked.

"No I don't have a girlfriend!" Jaden snapped, irritable.

"Geez, you don't have to yell. I only asked a simply question," Chumley said.

"Don't mind him Chumley. Jaden didn't get much sleep last night. He slept through the entire class assignment. Plus, Chelsea copied down all of the work and notes for Jaden. I thought it was nice of her. She said you two were dating Jaden," said Syrus.

Jaden just sighed. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't tell anyone that _Chelsea_ is really _Chazz_. Not only would Chazz hate him even more than he already does, he'd probably want to kill him for exposing his secret.

"Hey honeybunch! I've been looking everywhere for you," said familiar voice.

And of course Jaden knew who it was.

"Hey Chelsea. Nice to see you again," replied Syrus.

"Nice to see you too, uh, Syrus was it?" asked Chazz as he sat down next to Jaden.

"Yeah, that's right." Syrus smiled.

"So is 'honeybunch' some kind of pet name you call Jaden or what?" asked Chumley.

"Well of course. I go anywhere Jaden goes because I love him." Chazz wrapped him arms around Jaden's neck. Jaden blushed.

"Chelsea, I've been meaning to ask you if you were related to Chazz Princeton in any way because you look just like him. Come to think of it… he wasn't in class today. I wonder where he is," Syrus said.

"Chazz Princeton not in class? That's something you don't hear everyday," replied Chumley.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_Oh, if they only knew what I knew. But I don't want to die before my time so its best if I keep my mouth shut.  
_**(End POV)**

"Well, I don't have the slightest idea as to who you are talking about. I'm not related to anyone by the name of Chazz Princeton. I'm an only child," Chazz lied.

"Oh okay. Sorry I asked. I just wanted to know because you and Chazz look alike. Don't you think Chumley?" asked Syrus.

Chumley took a good look at Chelsea or rather Chazz. "Yeah, in a way they do. That just weird," he said.

Jaden and Chazz just looked at each other and then looked back at Syrus and Chumley.

"Why are you two looking at us like that? Do you know something that we don't?" Syrus asked.

"Well, there is—

Chazz cut Jaden off by pushing him down on the ground and kissed him forcefully. Chumley and Syrus just stared at them both. That's when Alexis and her friends Mindy and Jasmine walked up on them.

"Well, well, it looks like the two love birds are enjoying themselves," Mindy replied.

Chumley and Syrus looked away from Chazz and Jaden to Alexis and company. Chazz stopped kissing Jaden to acknowledge their presence.

"I'm actually quite surprised that you have a girlfriend Jaden. I always thought that Alexis liked you," Jasmine said.

"What! You really thought I liked Jaden like that!" asked Alexis.

"You hang around him and his friends all the time. It's hard not to assume such things. Me and Jasmine just thought you liked him is all," said Mindy.

"I can't believe you two. You're both boy crazy is what you are," said Alexis.

Mindy and Jasmine just giggled. Alexis sweat dropped. She then noticed that all of Jaden's cards from his deck were scattered all on the ground where he was sitting.

"Jaden why do you have your cards everywhere?" asked Alexis.

"I was trying to sort them out by my mind was else where," replied Jaden.

"Ooh, could it be your girlfriend Jaden?" Mindy teased.

"Well of course. Why wouldn't it be? After all, we are in love with each other," Chazz said, while hugging Jaden.

"Isn't that sweet? Strange, but sweet," Jasmine said.

"Look who's talking, you actually thought I was the one that liked Jaden," replied Alexis.

"But if Jaden didn't already have a girlfriend, you two would make a great couple. It would be the talk of the entire school," said Mindy.

Chumley and Syrus just started having a conversation of their own.

"Is it me, or are we anonymous in this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing?" asked Syrus.

"Hey, I'd rather be anonymous in it than to talk about it. Right now, I wouldn't mind having a grilled cheese sandwich," Chumley said.

Syrus sighed and sweat dropped.

"What is it Sy?" asked Chumley.

"Just forget it Chumley," said Syrus.

While everyone was talking amongst themselves, and Chazz finally stopped hugging Jaden, Jaden gathered up all his cards off of the ground and didn't even bother to arrange them. And when none of them were looking, he got up and ran as fast as he could to his dorm room. Syrus was the only one who noticed that Jaden was gone.

"Where's Jaden?" he asked.

"I thought he was sitting next to you," Chumley replied.

"Well, now he's not. Chelsea, did you see Jaden leave?" asked Syrus.

"No, but I think I know where he went." Chazz got up and dusted the skirt he was wearing off. "I'll see you all later. It was nice meeting you though." Chazz waved good-bye to them and ran off.

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_I don't think so Jaden. You're not getting away from me that easily.  
_**(End POV)**

* * *

Jaden had locked himself in his dorm room, turned off the lights, and sat on the bed rocking back and forth in fetal position. 

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_I have no clue as to what's wrong with Chazz today but if this is his idea of torture, it's cruel and unusual punishment is what it is. It's not even classified as torture!  
_**(End POV)**

Jaden was quietly sitting on his bed, while still rocking back and forth in fetal position until someone starting banging on the door. He knew it wasn't Syrus or Chumley because they would knock first. It was nobody but Chazz.

"Jaden! Jaden you open this door right now! I know you're in there!" shouted Chazz through the door.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_Don't say anything. Just don't… say anything. Maybe he'll go away…  
_**(End POV)**

"Jaden, open up right now or I'll get Dr. Banner!"

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_Or… maybe not…  
_**(End POV)**

"If you come out, I won't torture you anymore," Chazz lied.

"Yeah right!" yelled Jaden as he put his hands over his mouth, as he realized he exposed the fact that he was actually in the dorm room.

"Ah-ha! So you are in there! I knew it!" said Chazz.

"Go away Chazz! I'm tired of your so-called torture! Haven't you had enough fun for one day!" Jaden said.

"Jaden, please open up! You can't blame me for not wanting to get back at you for what you did to me yesterday. You know my secret. So… since you've held it in this long, it's only fair if I tell you everything. Open the door Jaden," Chazz said.

Nothing was heard or said at that moment. Just then, the lock mechanism on the door clicked and Jaden opened the door but not as wide.

"Fine you can tell me everything. But if you come in, you can't touch, hug, kiss, or do any of that other weird stuff you've been doing to me today. Okay?" said Jaden.

"Okay. Besides, it's not like I wanted to do all that stuff anyway." Chazz leaned closer to Jaden's face… the part of it that he had exposed from behind the door. "But you have to promise me that you'll keep my secret."

"Chazz, I'd never tell anyone even if they asked. Of course I'll keep your secret. Come in." Jaden opened the door to the room wider for Chazz to come in.

Chazz slowly came into the dorm room and sat down on Jaden's bed. Jaden closed the door and then sat down on the floor in front of Chazz.

"So, start explaining," replied Jaden as he crossed his arms.

Chazz just looked at him.

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_Jaden doesn't know the half of the story behind my curse and yet he's calm. I'm terrified to tell him. I know I made him promise to keep the fact that I can turn into a girl a secret but… I don't know if I can trust him to keep what I have to tell him a secret. He may not even understand what I went through for three years.  
_**(End POV)**

Jaden noticed that Chazz's face expression changed and began to worry.

"Is something wrong Chazz?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"I asked if something was wrong. You haven't said anything yet," said Jaden.

Chazz just stayed silent.

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_I have to tell him. He deserves that much from me after what I've put him through today.  
_**(End POV)**

* * *

**KK:** Chapter two is done! It may be a little sucky but I didn't want to give everything away in the second chapter. 

**FP:** It gets interesting by the minute. Bum, bum, bum…

**KK: **I take it you like Yugioh Gx better than the original Yugioh?

**FP:** (takes out Dr. Banner plushie and strokes it)

**KK:** O… Kay.

**FP:** What? I love my Dr. Banner plushie. (Continues to stroke plushie)

**KK:** Yeah… right. Anyway, I know you all are wondering what Chazz called his friend in English. (1) Issunboshi- means 'One Inch Boy' and if refers to a guy's penis size.

**FP:** His friend looks more like a chick instead of a dude. I believe some of these characters are cross-dressers.

**KK:** (cough) Crowler (cough)

**FP:** Yep. I totally agree. Review and let us know what you think!

**KK:** Chapter 3 coming soon! Ja ne!


	3. Truth

**FP:** Yay! It's chapter three! Woot! Woot! (Holds up Dr. Banner plushie) See my love, we've made it all the way to chapter three. Only two more chapter to go.

**KK:** (sulking in corner) yeah, yeah. At least no one stole your character's name.

**FP:** So? What do you want me to do about it? (stroking Dr. Banner plushie)

**KK:** Will you ever stop stroking that thing?

**FP: **No, I love it. It's mine. Get your own. (hugs Dr. Banner plushie)

**KK: **_Anyway_, I know I said that this story was going to be four chapters only but chapter three is getting too long when I type it so I'm cutting it in half and putting the rest of it in chapter four. So now, this story will be five chapters total.

**FP:** It was my idea for this chapter to be named truth and betrayal but since it's too long, this chapter will be named truth and chapter four will be named betrayal and that's coming soon.

**KK:** Yeah, soon.

**FP:** (strokes Dr. Banner plushie)

**KK:** Not again. Read and review.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Truth**

At the Slifer Red dorm, Chazz was in Jaden's room about to tell him everything about how he's able to turn into a girl. The problem is, Chazz hasn't said anything yet.

"Chazz, are you going to tell me what you're going to tell me or not?" Jaden asked.

"Uh, yeah. Of course, it's just um… I don't know where to begin."

Chazz was still sitting on Jaden's bed fumbling with his thumbs and thinking of a way to explain everything to Jaden.

"Do you believe in magic and things like that?" Chazz asked him.

"Hmm… I never really thought about it. I believe in the possibility of it being around but I personally don't believe in it. Why do you asked?"

"Um, it's just that… there was this old woman in a black cloak who appeared to me in my home and told me that the curse that was put upon me can be broken on the third year of Halloween with my true love's first kiss. Ever since then, I always believed she was the one who put this curse on me. Though I would never know unless I saw her again," Chazz said.

"Okay, is there a good reason as to why you have this curse on you?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah there is. I used to have a girlfriend three years ago," replied Chazz.

"Do I even wanna know?"

"Oh shut up Jaden! You don't know what I went through having to deal with being able to turn into a girl! Yes, I used to have a girlfriend and yes I hurt her by telling her to get lost. She was always bugging me for money to take her and her so-called friends shopping. Every single day she did that. We never once spent anytime together. You'd do the same if you were in my position!" Chazz said angrily.

"But I wouldn't tell her to get lost like you did. You could've told her in a nicer way that the relationship between the two of you wasn't working out that well. Let me guess, she got mad at you and wished that you could see how it felt to be heartbroken?" Jaden looked at Chazz and crossed his arms.

Chazz didn't say anything. He just brought his knees closer to his chest and had a depressed expression on his face. He knew that Jaden was right. Even though he didn't believe in magic and curses.

"Like I said, you don't know what I went through. Unlike you, I had to keep the fact that I could turn into a girl a secret from other people. Though I couldn't keep it a secret from my family. My brothers made fun of me, my mother wouldn't stop trying to treat me like a girl just because she always wanted one, and my father was just ashamed of me. Basically, I had nobody. I was alone. I guess I deserve it. It's not like anyone ever cared about me anyway," explained Chazz.

"Chazz, that's not true. Your family does care about you," Jaden replied, with sympathy in his voice.

Chazz scoffed. "Yeah right. They had a funny way of showing it. They treated me like a freak. Especially my brothers. One of them even…"

Chazz stopped talking to control his emotions. But he couldn't. He couldn't hold back the tears for the hurt and loneliness he'd felt. Jaden sat on the bed next to Chazz and wiped his tears away.

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_I can't believe what I'm seeing. I thought Jaden hated me for what I put him through today. Or at least I thought he did. And yet… he's comforting me in my time of need…  
_**(End POV)**

"Chazz… I know you're upset but that doesn't mean you're alone. At least you didn't try to hurt yourself because of what happened to you," Jaden said.

Chazz shook his head no. Meaning he did try to hurt himself a few times. He moved his right hand beside his right thigh and began slowly moving the skirt of the uniform back. Jaden slightly blushed. Chazz kept moving the skirt back to reveal a long scar on his thigh.

"Chazz, did you—

"I've cut myself in the past in different places. I never told anyone about it. I started doing it after one of my brothers…" Chazz's voice trailed off as he choked back a few sobs.

"One of your brothers did what? You can tell me. I won't laugh or anything," said Jaden.

Chazz opened his mouth to speak but he closed it.

"Please tell me." Jaden placed his hands over Chazz's for comfort.

Chazz's cheeks turned bright pink. He just turned his head away from Jaden and muttered something but Jaden couldn't hear him.

"What? I didn't quite catch that," he replied.

"He molested me!" Chazz shouted, with a rush of tears pouring down both sides of his face.

Jaden just stared at Chazz in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Um… wha?"

Jaden was trying to find the right words to comfort Chazz. Since he couldn't, he just pulled Chazz closer to him and wrapped his arms around Chazz. Chazz put his head on Jaden's shoulders and cried his eyes out.

"It's okay Chazz. You've told me enough. But, I promise you that I'll make sure it never happens again." Jaden realized what he had said and blushed.

Chazz only smiled, smoothing his hand across Jaden's cheek. Jaden couldn't tell if Chazz believed him or was just humoring him. But it didn't matter. Chazz looped his arms around Jaden's neck, pulled his face closer to his and kissed him. And Jaden, being as innocent as he was, didn't know what to do. He just followed what Chazz was doing to him.

Jaden smoothed his right hand across Chazz's shoulder, all the way down to his back. And every inch of Chazz's skin felt exquisitely soft. Naturally soft actually. This was more than he could say about the thoughts running through his head.

Chazz's right had wondered freely about Jaden's chest. He brought Jaden closer to his body, feeling the warmth of Jaden's body-heat next to his. Chazz then leaned back on the bed and Jaden followed, hovering over him.

"Make love to me Jaden," Chazz said, suddenly.

Jaden blushed. "Ch-Chazz… we can't. It's not that I don't want to but… we're on school campus and… we're in my room… that I share with two other people…"

"Shh." Chazz placed his right index finger against Jaden's lips.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_Make love to Chazz? This'll be my… first time. But…I'm more concerned about him than anything.  
_**(End POV)**

"We don't have to Jaden. Besides… it's not like it's my first time," Chazz replied with sadness in his voice as he removed his finger from Jaden's lips.

"Maybe… we should wait. I can tell that you're still trying to get over what your brother did to you," Jaden said as he laid next to Chazz.

"A little bit but… it's something I'll never forget." Chazz was quiet for a moment and then he turned his head to face Jaden, who was laying next to him. "Jaden… when our next vacation comes around… do you wanna… come spend yours… with me?"

Jaden smiled. "Of course Chazz, I'd love to come with you," he said.

"Oh Jaden!" Chazz threw his arms around Jaden and hugged him. "I-I love you Jaden." Chazz gasped when he realized what he had said. He pulled back from Jaden quickly.

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_Oh man, what have I done? I just said I loved Jaden! This curse is finally paying off. He's going to say that he doesn't feel the same way about me. But I care about him so much. He's the only person who's given me the type of attention I needed.  
_**(End POV)**

Chazz felt a warm hand on his shoulder, which made him jump a little. He slowly turned his head to face Jaden, who by the way, was smiling.

"Why are you… smiling?" asked Chazz.

"I'm smiling because of you," Jaden replied.

"Because… of me?" Chazz looked at Jaden in confusion.

Jaden smiled and hugged Chazz. Chazz blushed slightly while Jaden just grinned.

"You took the words right out of my mouth basically," he replied.

Chazz's cheeks got even redder.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed. I feel the same way you do. Sure, I may have been creeped out earlier because I didn't know what was going on with you but… that's all changed. I know you feel as if no one cares about you but… your mother still cared about you. She may have tried to treat you like a girl but she still loved you. And Chazz…I love you too."

Chazz smiled happily. "Do you mean that Jaden?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes, I do," said Jaden.

"You don't think I'm a freak?"

"Of course not Chazz. I never said anything about you being a freak. You're not one. You may be different on the outside but you're still you. That's all that matters," said Jaden.

Chazz wrapped his arms around Jaden's neck and hugged him.

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_I can't believe it. For the first time in my life, I am truly happy. Jaden loves me for who I am. I'm glad. I don't think anyone has ever cared about me this much. I just want him to hold me forever.  
_**(End POV)**

Jaden held Chazz in his arms until they eventually fell asleep.

* * *

(**FP:** You know, writing this story is fun. I should write my own Yugioh Gx fanfic. And you're going to be my co-writer. **KK:** Wha? **FP:** I said that you're going to be my co-writer for the Yugioh Gx fanfic I'm going to write. **KK:** O…Kay…) 

"Jaaaadeeeen!" Syrus screamed but he was so loud, you'd think he was squealing.

(**FP:** All right, who's killing a squirrel? **KK: **Not me.)

He ran into the dorm room where Jaden was, practically flinging the door open. That's when he noticed Jaden in his bed, all snuggled up next to _Chelsea_.

"Jaden wake up! Jaden!" Syrus yelled.

Jaden jumped up out of his sleep and hit his head on the bottom of Syrus's bed.

"Whoa… what's going on here Jay? Why's Chelsea in our dorm room?" asked Syrus.

"Wha?" Jaden said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"I said what is Chelsea doing here?" Syrus asked again.

Jaden looked at Chazz, who I might add was still asleep. Apparently, he didn't hear Syrus screaming Jaden's name.

"Oh! Chelsea! Uh, we, uh, just had a nice friendly conversation earlier and uh, and then we fell asleep. We weren't doing anything, I swear!" said Jaden, his face turning red.

"Uh…okay. I came here to tell you something…" Syrus had to think about what he was going to tell Jaden.

Jaden sweat dropped. That's when Chazz woke up.

"Jaden… what's going on?" he asked, stretching. But he stretched too much and accidentally knocked Jaden on the floor. "Jaden! I'm so sorry! Are you okay!"

"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied, getting up off the floor. "Syrus came in here to tell me something. But he kind of got… distracted."

"What do you mean he got… distracted?" asked Chazz.

"He was caught off guard when he saw us… in bed… together," said Jaden, blushing.

"Oh." Chazz blushed as well. The cool breeze from outside was blowing and it came within the dorm room making it cold. Chazz shivered and brought the covers back to warm himself. Jaden noticed this.

"Syrus could you close the door? I think Chelsea is cold," Jaden replied.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" said Syrus, closing the door behind him.

"Now, what did you come in here to tell me?" Jaden asked.

"Well, I cam-

"What's _she_ doing in _our_ bed Jaden?" said a girl that was standing in the doorway, cutting Syrus off in mid-sentence.

"That," Syrus said, pointing behind him.

Syrus was pointing at a short girl with long blue purplish hair and brown eyes. She was also wearing a Ra Yellow Girls uniform. She had opened the door again and was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Blair!" Jaden said in shock.

"Hello Jaden sweetie! I told you I'd be back, didn't I?" Blair said, smiling.

"Sweetie? You know this shrimp Jaden?" Chazz asked.

"Shrimp! I'll have you know that I am eleven and a half years old thank you very much," said Blair, while waging her left index finger.

"Oh, so you're a pre-pre-teen. That makes sense. No wonder you're so short," said Chazz sarcastically as he got out of the bed and stood next to Jaden.

"I am not short!" yelled Blair angrily as she ran over and pushed Chazz away from Jaden. She grabbed a hold of Jaden's right arm and hugged it. "Stay way from by boyfriend you skank!"

"Boyfriend? Listen, you're too young to be thinking about having a boyfriend small fry. Shouldn't you be playing with dollies or something?" Chazz joked.

"Dolls are stupid and so are you," Blair replied.

"Now just hold on a minute_ Blair_." Chazz pushed Blair away from Jaden. "Jaden is my boyfriend. Unlike you, I'm not _eleven and a half years old_. I'm fifteen and old enough to have a boyfriend. Besides, Jaden loves me better don't you honeybunch?" Chazz asked, hugging him.

"Uh…" Jaden was just clueless on what to say.

"You listen here you tramp!" Instead of pushing Chazz out of the way, Blair accidentally pushed Jaden out of the way, "I am the only girl for him. Not you! You're not woman enough to be Jaden's girl!" Blair shouted angrily.

"Oh yeah? And what does that make you? You haven't even hit puberty yet and you're already talking about boys. You need to do something else useful with your time shorty," said Chazz, crossing his arms.

Blair looked as if she wanted to blow steam out of her ears. She then turned around to Jaden, who was standing next to Syrus. Syrus was just sweat dropping the entire time that Blair and Chazz were arguing over who is Jaden's girlfriend.

"Jaden sweetie, could you tell this _skank_ that I am your girlfriend and not her," said Blair innocently.

"Um, Blair, you're not old enough for me. Chelsea is my girlfriend," replied Jaden.

"Wait a minute Jay, I thought you said that you didn't have a girlfriend," said Syrus.

"Me and Chelsea were just hiding our feelings for each other," Jaden said as he reached his arms out for Chazz.

Chazz walked over towards Jaden and wraps his arms around him. Blair just scoffed.

"But Jaden, I've known you longer than you've known her," she replied.

"It doesn't matter how long I've known her, what matters is how a feel about her," said Jaden.

"Blair, why don't you go find someone that's your age and height that does have feelings for you," said Chazz sarcastically.

"Hmph!" Blair just stormed out of the dorm room in anger and jealously.

"Well… that… was interesting," said Syrus slowly.

"Yep, that was odd," said Jaden, scratching the back of his head.

"Jaden, you wouldn't cheat on me with that girl, would you?" asked Chazz.

"Of course not. It's just like you had said."

"What did I say?" Chazz asked.

"She's too young for me and plus I don't feel that way about her. I love you," said Jaden.

"Aw, honey bunch." Chazz hugged Jaden.

"O…K… I'm going to… go now," said Syrus, leaving the dorm room as well.

"It is time for dinner anyway. Do you wanna sit with me and my friends?" asked Jaden.

Chazz blushed. "Sure Jaden. I'd love to. Though I think me and Blair arguing over you kind of creeped Syrus out."

"Sy'll be okay. And speaking of Blair, I wonder does Zane know she's back," replied Jaden.

"I take it that when I left Duel Academy for three months is when she was last here?" Chazz asked.

"Yeah but she left two days later. I'm kind of surprised that Chancellor let you come back as an Obelisk Blue student," said Jaden.

Chazz turned his head away from Jaden in sadness.

"What's wrong Chazz? Did I say something that upset you?" Jaden asked, worried.

Chazz turned his head back to face Jaden. "No. Chancellor let me come back as an Obelisk Blue student because my father forced him to keep me as one because he refused to have anything to do with a son that was a Slifer. Chancellor felt bad for me so he let me stay an Obelisk student," explained Chazz, sadly.

(**KK:** I already know that Chazz came back as a Slifer Red student. But I made him come back as an Obelisk Blue because _somebody_ wants me to make a sequeal (stares daggers at FP). **FP:** (trying to be innocent) Who? Me? I have no idea what you're talking about. **KK:** (sticks tongue out at FP) **FP:** (sarcastically) _I'm so offended_.)

Jaden put his hand on Chazz's shoulder for comfort. "I'm sorry Chazz. Come on. Let's go eat. Maybe that'll take your mind off of your family," Jaden suggested.

"I'm not really hungry Jaden," Chazz lied, even though his stomach was growling and Jaden heard it.

"Well, judging by the growling of your stomach, I'd have to disagree with you." Jaden turned Chazz towards him, and kissed him lightly on his lips. Chazz blushed. "Oh yeah, before I forget, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?" Chazz asked.

"That outfit you were wearing in class earlier today before you put on the girls uniform. Where did you get it?" asked Jaden.

"Remember that ex-girlfriend I told you about?"

"Yeah," Jaden replied.

"It was for her but I never got around to giving it to her," said Chazz.

"Oh." Jaden's eyes lingered down from Chazz's face to his breasts.

Chazz noticed this and became very annoyed. "They're breasts Jaden. I'm sure you've seen plenty of them before. Mine shouldn't be all that fascinating."

"Uh, yeah. L-Let's go g-get something to eat," said Jaden, stuttering a little bit.

"Okay."

Jaden and Chazz left the dorm room holding hands.

* * *

**FP:** I already have my character list for my Yugioh Gx fanfic already planned. It's going to be called 'Yugioh Gx Behind the Scenes'. 

**KK: **Yeah. Sure. I'm afraid to know what goes on behind the scenes of the show.

**FP:** Well, I'm not. Okay, Jaden is a geek who loves his cards, Yami is his idol and he's gay with Dr. Banner. Dr. Banner is an S&M freak and Jaden is his pet. Syrus is a pimp who can be ghetto when provoked, Yugi is Syrus's right hand man. Alexis and her friends are Syrus's hoes, Zane and Chazz are gay and fight over Jaden when they realize that they're both gay and can go with each other, Crowler is a cross-dresser and is Michael Jackson's counter-part and also likes little boys ages 4-8. Yami is all emo and tries to kill himself, Kaiba is a hobo because Mokuba disowned him after Kaiba gave him the company. Bastion hates everything and doesn't have an accent. Chumley is actually attractive and just wears a fat suit and has a European Super Model girlfriend, Pharaoh is a dog in a cat suit, and Pegasus owns a club named 'The Players Club'.

**KK:** O.O

**FP:** I think that's it for now anyway. 

**KK:** O.O

**FP:** What do you think?

**KK: **O.O

**FP:** O...Kay. Well, chapter four's coming soon. Until then, Ja ne.

**KK:** O.O


	4. Happy Halloween

**FP:** Chapter four is here! (does a little dance while holding Dr. Banner plushie)

**KK:** Only you would dance with a plushie.

**FP:** But I love my Dr. Banner plushie.

**KK:** (pulls out Pharaoh plushie) Meow. Me love Pharaoh! (squeals)

**FP:** Yay Pharaoh! But Dr. Banner's better.

**KK:** No, Pharaoh is better.

**FP:** Dr. Banner.

**KK:** Pharaoh.

**FP:** Dr. Banner!

**KK:** Pharaoh!

**FP:** Read and review while we argue over whose better.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Happy Halloween**

Meanwhile in the Slifer cafeteria, Chumley and Syrus were already there, eating their dinner. Both Jaden and Chazz had arrived later and were able to grab what little food was left. When they sat down, they started eating their food really fast. All of the other Slifer students were staring at them. (**FP:** In case some of ya'll forgot, their cafeteria is small.)

"I would tell you to slow down but it would be like telling a dog not to bark," replied Syrus sarcastically, referring the comment to Jaden.

"Why should I slow down?" Jaden asked, talking with his mouth full.

Chazz smacked Jaden lightly upside the head. "Don't talk with your mouth full," he said.

Jaden swallowed his food. "Oh come on, you're just as hungry as I am," said Jaden, shoving more food in his mouth.

"Yeah but I slowed down and didn't talk with my mouth full," Chazz said.

"Well, they were going to install a garbage disposal but Jaden took care of that problem," Syrus said.

"Yeah, he goes back for more plates of food than we do," said Chumley.

Chazz just giggled. "Maybe I should put you on a diet honeybunch," he said, patting Jaden's stomach.

"Hey, you eat just as much as I do," said Jaden, pretending to be offended.

"Yeah but I have places to put it and not look bad," replied Chazz.

Jaden looked down at Chazz's breasts again. Chazz noticed this and hit Jaden hard upside his head.

"You need to keep your eyes away from there," Chazz said, annoyed.

"Do I even… wanna know?" asked Syrus.

"No, and leave it at that," Jaden replied, rubbing his head.

"I have an idea as to what Chelsea meant but I'm not going to say anything," Chumley said.

"Please don't. I hope it's not what I think it is, is it?" Syrus asked.

"I've said too much," said Chumley.

"You haven't said enough and I'm still scarred for life," replied Syrus.

"Don't worry Syrus. When you have a girlfriend, it won't be so bad," said Chazz.

"Thanks for the comment. Now I'm even more scarred for life than I was earlier." Syrus covered his eyes.

"You'll get over it Sy. Just don't think about it that much. It's not as bad as when you saw Chelsea in my bed," Jaden replied, not realizing how he said what he had said.

Poor Syrus was scarred for life even more. He started to draw an imaginary box to block out Jaden and Chazz. Not that it'll work.

"Stop, no more. I can't take it," he replied.

"You can't box us out Syrus. It doesn't work that way. Besides, Jaden was wonderful. Weren't you honeybunch?" Chazz was messing with Syrus on purpose.

"I know I was. You wanna do it again?" he said, grinning.

Chazz put his fork down on his plate. "Sure. Let's go."

The Slifer guys were still staring at Jaden and Chazz. Some were wishing they were Jaden right now. Jaden noticed that they were all looking at them.

"Oh come on guys, look at this. Look at what I have and you don't," said Jaden, pointing to Chazz, who by the way, was blushing.

"Not for long. You enjoy her for now. She'll be mine by next week," said one of the Slifer guys.

**(Syrus's POV)  
**_Jaden is acting crazy. This isn't normal for him, at least not to me anyway. Aw man, mental block not WORKING!  
_**(End POV)**

Dr. Banner came into the cafeteria holding Pharaoh in his arms as he usually does. He noticed that Chazz was sitting at the table with Jaden and his friends. He walked over towards their table and stood behind him.

"Well, hello there Chelsea. What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I'm eating a banana. What does it look like?" said Chazz, peeling the banana.

"Don't you think you need to go to the girls' dorm? There's a room set up for you and it is almost past curfew," said Dr. Banner.

"I just wanted to eat with my Jaden and his friends," Chazz replied, hugging Jaden.

"More like scarring us for life you mean," replied Syrus, crossing his arms.

"Chelsea started it," Jaden said.

"I did not! You're the one who brought up the fact that we were in bed together," Chazz said.

Syrus covered his ears this time. "My ears can't take it anymore," he said.

"But Chelsea, let's not forget, it was your idea to begin with," said Jaden.

"Maybe so, but you didn't complain did you?"

"Not really."

The Slifer guys were really wishing they were Jaden right now. Most of them couldn't eat without thinking that Jaden had just got laid or something perverted like that. (**FP:** I wonder do most of those guys know what sexual innuendo is. **KK:** Don't know but it's obvious that Jaden sure does.)

"I can't believe that you two were in bed together," Chumley replied.

"No more. My mind is filled with so many disturbing thoughts right now, I may need a brainwashing machine," said Syrus.

"Poor you," said Chumley, patting Syrus on his back.

"Well, I think that Chelsea has overstayed her welcome at the Slifer Red dorm. Jaden, it's time for her to go to the girls' dormitory now," replied Dr. Banner.

"All right. Come on Chelsea. I'll walk you there," Jaden offered as he got up from the table.

"Thanks Jaden. You're so nice," said Chazz, getting up from the table as well.

* * *

Outside, Jaden and Chazz were holding hands and walking to go to the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm. Dr. Banner was secretly following them to make sure that Jaden drops Chazz off at the dorm and not go any farther. 

"That was so funny scarring poor Syrus for life. I must admit, you may be innocent Jaden, but you're not all that innocent," replied Chazz.

Jaden blushed. "Well, technically I've never been kissed before until you came along. Did you see the looks on all of the other Slifer guys' faces?"

"How could I not? They could've sworn we've been doing something together. I never knew guys could be such perverts when they're around a girl. Please tell me that I didn't act like that when I was a guy," Chazz said.

"Not really. Of course I was never paying any attention because at that time, you hated me. Plus I've never really seen you look at any girls. Some guys have been wondering if you were… gay," Jaden said.

"No! I'm not!" Chazz got quiet and just looked down at his feet.

"Is something wrong Chazz?" asked Jaden.

Chazz was still looking at his feet. "Well… I don't know so much anymore Jaden. I mean… I'm in love with you aren't I? That wouldn't make me gay would it? I'm so confused that I can't even think straight." Chazz put his face in his hands and began crying quietly.

"Chazz, please don't cry!" Jaden had stopped walking. He brought Chazz closer to his chest and hugged him. "You're not gay if you don't want to be. Tomorrow's Halloween, you'll be able to break the curse then right?"

Chazz nodded his head yes.

"Then you can choose whichever form of yourself you want to be. Chazz, I love with all my heart, both forms of you, every part of you. I will be happy not matter what your decision is.

Chazz looked up at Jaden with tears still in his eyes. "Do you mean that Jaden?" he asked.

"I do," said Jaden.

"Thank you, Jaden," said Chazz softly.

"You're welcome. I'd do whatever it takes to make you happy," Jaden said.

"I love you, Jaden," Chazz replied.

Jaden and Chazz stood where they were for a few minutes holding each other. Jaden noticed that it was getting darker outside.

"I need to get you to the girls' dorm. It's almost curfew," replied Jaden.

"You're right," said Chazz as he pulled away from Jaden's warm embrace.

Once they got to the Obelisk Blue girls dorm, Jaden and Chazz stood at the gate.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Chazz asked.

"Bright and early," Jaden said.

"Do you want me to meet you in your dorm?"

"It's been an emotional day today. In the morning, why don't you go back to your dorm and take a shower to forget everything that happened? It'll make you feel better," Jaden suggested.

"Okay. I do feel as if I need a shower. Might not be a good idea to take one in a girls dormitory," Chazz replied.

"Not unless they have a shower in your room already." Jaden scratched his head and laughed.

"That's true." Chazz's expression changed all of a sudden. "Jaden… I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Jaden asked.

"About tomorrow. This whole thing with me and this curse," Chazz said.

"Don't be. Just remember what I said, I'll love no matter what. And don't forget that." Jaden smiled as he gathered Chazz into his arms, and took his mouth with his. Chazz moaned Jaden's name and wound his arms around his neck. Jaden broke the kiss to speak. "I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"Okay. Bye Jaden," said Chazz as he opened the gate to the girls' dormitory and went in.

Jaden left and went back to his own dorm. But Blair, on the other hand, was watching everything from the window of her bedroom. She was upset because Jaden was with _Chelsea_ and not her.

**(Blair's POV)  
**_Jaden will be mine if I have anything to say about it. All I gotta do is think of a way to keep Chelsea way from him. Hmm…  
_**(End POV)**

* * *

Happy Halloween! Everything is set up for the Duel Academy Halloween Festival, everyone is dressed up, and having fun. Chumley was dressed up in a Des Koala costume, and Syrus didn't feel like dressing up. Considering the fact that he had helped Chumley make his costume. 

Jaden on the other hand, was still in the dorm room asleep. He over slept as he usually does. Luckily, Chazz had come to wake him up. And of course, he was in girl form. Dressed as the Dark Magician Girl.

"Jaden! Jaden wake up! Come on!" said Chazz, shaking Jaden awake.

But Jaden still didn't wake up. He started talking in his sleep. "Fluffy… cat… hate… me… peed… clothes… attacked… me… not… again…"

Chazz raised his left eyebrow. "Alrighty then," he replied, as he crossed his arms. "Jaden, get up… Jaden!"

Jaden just rolled over in his bed.

"Looks like I have to do this the hard way. JADEN!" shouted Chazz, loud enough to wake the dead.

"Wha?" Jaden said groggily, his vision not clear enough to see that Chazz was standing next to bed. He thought he saw something else. "AAHH! It's the attack of the demons! Please take what ever you want just don't hurt me!" Jaden fell out of his bed, his covers falling down with him. Which, he ended up getting tangled up in. "Grr, stupid covers!"

"Jaden, it's me, Chazz."

Jaden untangled himself from his covers. "Chazz, is that really you?" he asked as he stood up to get a closer look because his vision was still blurry from sleep.

"Who else would it be, you Slifer-Slacker?" Chazz asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Jaden rubbed his eyes. He then realized that it was Chazz. "Yep, it's you," he said as he yawned and stretched.

"Nice boxers. So tell me, who are you supposed to be dressed like that?" asked Chazz sarcastically, while smirking.

Jaden looked down at himself and realized he was wearing only his t-shirt and boxers. He blushed slightly and grabbed his covers and threw them over his head.

"Now it only makes me wonder what you look like naked," Chazz said, jokingly.

"You didn't see anything," Jaden replied, talking through the covers.

"Oh I saw a whole lot more than I wanted to Jaden. It's time for you to get dressed," said Chazz.

"I don't feel like it. I was trying to get some sleep," complained Jaden, still talking through covers.

"Riiight. It's noon Jaden. Do you even realize what day it is?"

Jaden removed the covers from over his head. "It's… Halloween," he said slowly as he realized the sadden expression on Chazz's face. "You okay?"

"Not really. It's hard thinking that this might be my only chance to break this curse. I shouldn't have gotten you involved Jaden." Chazz turned to leave the room.

But Jaden got up and stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Don't say that Chazz. You're going to get through this and you're not doing it alone," Jaden said. Then he realized that Chazz was wearing the Dark Magician Girl outfit. "Why are you dressed like that?" he asked.

"Because it's Halloween?" Chazz replied.

"Oh. I didn't think you would want to. You know, with this curse and everything," said Jaden.

"I didn't at first but I just decided to do it anyway. Speaking of which, I have a costume for you," Chazz smiled.

"You do?" Jaden was a little surprised.

"Of course I do. You didn't think I got you anything honeybunch?" Chazz walked over towards the door and grabbed a black bag. He opened it and took out a Dark Magician outfit.

Jaden just stared at it. "Well, I guess we'll be almost matching," he said.

"What? Do you have a problem with that Jaden," replied Chazz as he bent over to get the shoes out of the bag while giving Jaden a peep show at what underwear he was wearing. Though he wasn't meaning to.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_Is Chazz wearing pink panties? This… is so wrong. I actually kind of like them though.  
_**(End POV)**

"What about the hat and staff that goes with the outfit?" Jaden asked.

"If you give me a minute, I will get them out," said Chazz with annoyance in his voice, while also bending over even more.

Jaden leaned even further to get a better look at Chazz's panties but ended up falling on the floor in the process. Chazz turned around and saw Jaden lying on the floor.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked.

"Nothing. I wasn't doing anything. Uh, why don't I get dress?" said Jaden as he got up off the floor.

Chazz arched his left eyebrow. "That's why I was trying to wake you up." Chazz threw the Dark Magician outfit towards Jaden, and he caught it.

That's when Dr. Banner's cat Pharaoh popped out of nowhere and meowed. Chazz and Jaden both turned around and saw him jumping off of the desk.

"How did he get in here?" asked Chazz.

"Either he was already in here or he followed you in here. I think he likes you," Jaden joked.

Pharaoh rubbed up against Chazz's leg and purred.

"My mom has a cat. By the way, who's Fluffy?" asked Chazz, crossing his arms.

"What?"

"I said, who is Fluffy?"

"Fluffy? Oh! That's my sister's evil demonic cat," Jaden said.

"And why is it demonic?"

"Because it hates me! My sister's cat is possessed! It tries to kill me," said Jaden, over-exaggerating.

"Don't be ridiculous Jaden. How in the world can a cat try and kill you?" Chazz asked.

"She attacks me anytime I get near her. I don't even know why Fluffy hates me."

"Did you do something to Fluffy to make her hate you? It can't just hate you without a reason," Chazz said.

"No, it just peed on my clothes and I said 'this means war'. And ever since then, we haven't been friends," Jaden explained.

Chazz picked Pharaoh up off the floor and held him in his arms. "O… Kay then. Get dressed Jaden so we can go to the Halloween festival."

Jaden scratched his head. "Aren't you going to give me some privacy?" he asked.

"I don't see why you need privacy if you're already in your boxers and t-shirt. Are you planning on stripping them both off?" Chazz smirked.

"Keep dreaming Chazz," said Jaden.

"What for? Judging by your reaction in class yesterday when you saw me, I already know how big you are," said Chazz jokingly.

Pharaoh meowed in agreement.

Jaden blushed. "No fair! You were torturing me yesterday!"

"So?" Chazz smiled.

"So! I practically embarrassed myself in class. Not to mention, everyone thinks I've gone crazy. Even Dr. Banner. Speaking of him, does he know your secret because I just can't shake the feeling that he does?"

"If Crowler knows my secret, then so does every other teacher as well. At least they're good at keeping a secret. I can't trust my brothers or my father not to say anything," said Chazz as he began rubbing Pharaoh's head.

"I'm sorry Chazz. I just can't believe one of your brothers would molest you. Did you ever tell anyone else besides me?"

"No, even though my father knew about it. It's not like he'd do anything. He hates me so he could care less about what happens to me as long as I don't get in his way and slow him down. If I were dead right now, he wouldn't care that I was gone. He'd be glad. He always said that I was a failure. Maybe… maybe I am." Tears were falling down both sides of Chazz's face.

Jaden walked over towards Chazz and put both of his hands on Chazz's shoulders. "Chazz's you're not a failure. Just because your father said you're one doesn't mean you are. Your mother never called you anything to hurt you, did she?" asked Jaden.

"She was mainly trying to protect me from my father. He used to hit my mother and me when things never went his way at his job or at home. He never once said that he loved me. He always said that I was a mistake and that I should've never been born!" Chazz fell on the floor on his knees and cried.

Jaden kneeled down in front of Chazz and hugged him for comfort. "It's alright Chazz. Your father is wrong. You're not a mistake. You're a wonderful person despite what he thinks. And your mother does care about you if she was protecting you from him." Jaden brought Chazz closer to his chest.

Pharaoh meowed loudly because he was being suffocated between the two of them. Chazz sniffled and pulled away from Jaden's embrace.

"I'm sorry if we're smothering you Pharaoh," replied Chazz, lightly scratching Pharaoh's right ear. Pharaoh purred.

"You like animals don't you?" asked Jaden, smiling.

"Well, I like cats considering the fact that my mom has one. The cat was the only one in the house that kept me company when I needed it," said Chazz.

"That's nice. No wonder Pharaoh likes you so much. You enjoy the company of cats."

"Yeah… I do. I'm sorry I got you involved into my problems and affairs. If my father or my brothers found out that I told you all of this stuff, they'd probably kill me."

"No, they won't. I won't let them. And I know your mother wouldn't let them either." Jaden stood up in front of Chazz. "Why don't I put on the costume you brought me so we can go to the festival and have some fun? Okay?"

Chazz smiled slightly. "Okay," he said.

Jaden put on the Dark Magician outfit, shoes, and hat. Afterwards, he and Chazz, along with Pharaoh left the Slifer Red dorm and went to the Halloween festival.

* * *

**KK:** Yeah we're just going to end chapter four right here, because just like chapter three, it became too long when I typed it. 

**FP:** That's because you write too much that's why.

**KK: **So! (sticks out tongue)

**FP:** That's why Dr. Banner is better so, nyah!

**KK:** Pharaoh is better!

**FP:** Dr. Banner!

**KK:** Pharaoh is smexy! SPLEE! (hugs Pharaoh plushie)

**FP: **Me and Rachael used to use that word but we stopped and started using the word yummy. Dr. Banner's yummy…yummy, yummy, yummy. (strokes Dr. Banner plushie)

**KK:** Well, then Pharaoh is yummy too.

**FP:** Pharaoh's a freakin' cat! He's cute but he's not as cute as Dr. Banner.

**KK:** You're just hella jealous.

**FP:** Whatever! (snaps fingers in that 'don't go there girlfriend' way)

**KK:** Anyway, read and review! Chapter five is coming pretty soon! Sorry for making everyone wait so long. Oh and before I forget, if you have any ideas for the sequel to this story, just post it in my forum.

**FP:** Any idea is welcome.


	5. Betrayal

**FP:** Chapter five! Woot! Woot!

**KK:** Splee! Only one chapter away from finishing! Yay! (claps hands happily)

**FP:** Yep! We're glad everyone is enjoying this story but after it's finished, don't expect the sequel up so soon.

**KK:** Yeah, we kinda need to get back to writing the YuGiOh/Sailor Moon crossover with the others but we will do the sequel and maybe the other two will join us next time.

**FP:** If they won't I'll make then. Nah, I'm just kidding. Besides, I need to work on my YuGiOh Gx fanfic, YuGiOh Gx Behind the scenes. People this is my story, not KK's story. She's just my co-writer.

**KK:** I'm afraid to write this story with you. But I'm used to your weirdness. So, here's chapter five!

**FP:** Enjoy! Remember, constructive criticism is welcome flames are not.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Betrayal**

Chazz and Jaden were walking around the festival until they noticed that Bastion, Syrus, and Chumley were waving at them to get their attention. They were standing next to a dunking booth. Both Jaden and Chazz saw them and walked over to see what they were up to.

"Hey guys!" Jaden greeted them cheerfully. "Nice costume Chumley."

"Thanks Jaden. I'm supposed to be Des Koala but the costume didn't come out quite well," Chumley replied, meaning that the Koala costume came out defuncatated.

"Okay. Did you make yourself?" asked Jaden.

"Yep and I helped him. Well… sorta." Syrus held up both of his hands and almost every one of his fingers had band-aids on them.

"My god, what did you do to yourself, Syrus?" Chazz asked.

"He kept sticking himself with the needle," replied Bastion, who was dressed up in a tiger costume.

"Interesting costume. Is that a duel monster or a regular tiger?" asked Chazz.

"A regular tiger." Bastion noticed that Jaden and _Chelsea_ were dressed up as the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. "And I see that you and Jaden spared no expense on your costumes. You must be Jaden's girlfriend Chelsea?" he asked.

Chazz was still holding Pharaoh. "Yes, I am," he said, smiling.

"I see. Well, Syrus has told me so much about you. Preferably because he kept saying that you and Jaden were scarring him for life last night." Bastion laughed slightly.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. So Chels, did you have as much fun this morning as we did last night?" asked Jaden. He noticed all of the 'huh?' looks on the other guys faces, so he just started grinning.

"Hey! It is none of their business what we do, okay?" Chazz said.

"Oh I'm sorry. My mistake. It slipped out," replied Jaden.

"Well, don't let it happen again." Chazz crossed his arms.

"Don't worry. I won't."

"Okay! TMI! There is way too much info going around! You two scarred me for life last night. That was enough. So, no more! I can't take it." Poor Syrus covered up his ears.

"Well Syrus, I think that you'll be even more scarred for life than this if they keep on talking this way," Bastion said.

"I really don't want to think about that right now. But I've noticed that it doesn't bother you or Chumley," Syrus said, removing his hands from over his ears.

"It doesn't really bother me because I've never had a girlfriend."

"It's okay. I've never had a girlfriend either. So don't feel bad Bastion."

"Don't worry, I won't," said Bastion.

Jaden and Chazz sweat dropped.

"Uh, let's just change the subject. Anyway, has anyone seen Chazz? No one has seen him since yesterday," replied Syrus.

Jaden and Chazz looked at each other and back at the others.

Bastion arched his right eyebrow. "Do you guys know something we don't?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's not what you think," replied Jaden.

"Nope! I don't want to know!" Syrus covered up his ears again.

"I doubt it's anything like that Syrus. But anyway, no one thinks it's strange that Chazz hasn't been seen since yesterday? He and his friends are usually picking on the Slifer students if not, anyone else," Bastion said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was doing it right now," said Syrus, removing his hands from over his ears yet again.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Chumley replied.

While they weren't paying attention, Jaden had noticed a saddened expression on Chazz's face. But Chazz had turned his head so no one would notice.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_Poor Chazz. Too bad I can't tell the guys what's really going on. Then they'd realize that Chazz isn't the same person he used to be. He's much nicer once you get to know him.  
_**(End POV)**

"Hey Chelsea, are you okay?" asked Syrus.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Um, why don't we go and get something to eat?" Chazz suggested, smiling.

"Now you're talking my language. I wonder if they're serving grilled cheese sandwiches," said Chumley.

"They probably are. How about me meet back here next to the dunking booth later on tonight?" Syrus added.

"Cool. We can come back and see if they're dunking Dr. Crowler," replied Jaden, laughing.

"That should be interesting to see," Bastion said.

All five of them left from standing next to the dunking booth to getting something to eat. Chumley got a grilled cheese sandwich of course, Jaden got two relish hotdogs with ketchup and mustard on both of them, Syrus got ice cream and cotton candy, Bastion only got a soda, and Chazz got a cheese burger and coke as well.

Jaden and Chazz sat on a bench that was next to a tree while the other guys started walking around to play some of the games that were set up.

Jaden took a bite of one of his hotdogs. He also noticed that Chazz hadn't said anything after he got his food.

"You weren't really hungry, were you?" he asked.

"Not really," replied Chazz as he took a sip of his coke. "They were right, you know."

"What?"

"Your friends. They were right about me," said Chazz.

"No, they weren't," Jaden said, even though he knew it was true.

"Yes they are Jaden! How can you say they're not when you know for a fact that it's true! Before you even knew my secret, I used to pick on you and everyone else I thought was beneath me." Chazz crossed his arms in anger.

"But you haven't done that since yesterday. You've changed since then." Jaden sat his hotdogs down next to him on the bench. He then took one of Chazz's hands and placed it into his own.

Chazz blushed.

"Chazz… I love you." Jaden smiled.

"I… love you too Jaden. But it still doesn't change the fact of who I used to be," Chazz said.

"But that's not who you are now." Jaden stood up and pulled Chazz up right along with him. "Let's go have some fun. I know I won't be able to get your mind off of the curse, but I can try. At least for a little while?" Jaden gave Chazz the puppy dog pout.

"Okay Jaden. Just so long as you promise me one thing."

"Sure. What is it?" Jaden asked.

"Win me a stuffed animal?" Chazz used the puppy dog pout on Jaden.

Jaden just laughed. "Did you know that you look cute when do that?"

Chazz smiled.

"Of course I'll win you a stuffed animal. By the way, what did you do with Pharaoh?"

"Well, after I sat him down on the ground while I was getting some food, he disappeared," Chazz explained.

"Oh. He probably saw Dr. Banner or something."

"I guess so, anyway, I'm ready to have some fun." Chazz grabbed Jaden by the hand and began running excitedly.

* * *

Blair was in the middle of a crowd of Obelisk Blue girls by the names of Crystal, Amy, Sharon, and Matilda. They were admiring her costume and how cool it was. Blair was dressed up like the Witch of the Black Forest. While the girls were to busy admiring her costume, Blair noticed Jaden and _Chelsea_ together at one of the nearby booths. 

Jaden had won Chazz a big stuffed orange and white cat plushie and a small bag of candy as well for playing the 'Whack-a-Mole' game. Blair was jealous. One of the Obelisk girls noticed this.

"Are you okay Blair?" Sharon asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, everything's fine. I just can accept the fact that Jaden likes that Chelsea girl better than me." Blair crossed her arms in anger.

"Her? Oh please. Don't even waste your time on that Slifer-loser Jaden Yuki. If he wants a slut for a girlfriend then let him. It's no skin off your nose," said Amy.

"But I like Jaden and I would be so much better for him then the girl he's dating right now. But he doesn't like me, like me," replied Blair, pouting.

"Just listen to Amy, Blair. He's not worth it. Besides, with the outfit she was wearing yesterday in class, she gives the term 'cheap slut' a whole new name!" Matilda laughed.

The other girls laughed right along with her. Even Blair as well.

"Well, I guess you guys are right," she replied.

"Of course we're right Blair. But… if you want a way to embarrass Jaden's new girlfriend, just make it seem like he's two-timing her with you," Crystal said.

"Really now?" asked Blair, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yep and of course it always works in such futile relationships such as Jaden and Chelsea's. Believe me, Chelsea will think that Jaden is cheating on her with you and leave him. That is, if you want him bad enough to go through with it," said Crystal.

"I did have a plan of my own, but it wouldn't have worked anyway. Thanks Crystal, I think I will try this idea of yours." Blair ran off and left the rest of the girls alone.

"I sure hope Blair can pull it off," Sharon said.

"Yeah and I hate to break up relationships but when it comes to a girls who has no self-moral for the way she looks in public, then it's okay," Amy said.

All four girls started giggling.

* * *

"This is so awesome! I've never had this much fun before!" Chazz said happily, while holding his big stuffed cat plushie. 

Jaden and Chazz had been around to a lot of different games. Now they were headed over to the haunted house since it was starting to become dark outside.

"You've never had this much fun before?" asked Jaden.

"Well… no. Not at home. I never got to do fun stuff like this. It was never allowed because my father was against the whole theme of 'having fun' when you're supposed to be working hard and learning discipline," explained Chazz.

"Wow, your father sounds strict," said Jaden.

"He's been like that for awhile. It's a good thing I'm here at Duel Academy. Even though we have to do work, we still manage to have some fun." Chazz smiled.

Jaden smiled back.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_Since I've known Chazz, I've never really seen him smile this much. I always used to wonder why he never did. Now I know. Well, going to this festival was a good thing. Chazz had it rough at home. At least he gets to have as much fun here at Duel Academy while he can.  
_**(End POV)**

"You okay Jaden?" asked Chazz, noticing that Jaden had gotten quiet.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking," he replied.

"Thinking about what?" Chazz asked.

"Well… for one, how are your parents going to react when they see me coming home with you. You're dad might be angry and I don't want to see you get hurt," said Jaden worriedly.

"Don't worry about my father. He's always upset about something. And my mother wouldn't mind it if you came home with me. She's always wanted to meet my friends but was always disappointed when I never made any 'good' friends," explained Chazz.

"What do you mean 'good' friends?" Jaden asked.

"Friends that aren't just hanging around me because I'm rich, which was why those two dolts I used to hang around would only talk to me. I can't believe on of them actually tried to hit on me. Ew, that is gross!" Chazz cringed.

"Yeah, that was a little weird," said Jaden.

"It was more than weird. Speaking of weird, what about Blair Jaden?" Chazz asked.

"Blair? What about her? Blair's way too young to be thinking about having a boyfriend at her age. Besides, I'm in love with you... not her. So don't worry about anything okay?" Jaden put his hand on Chazz's shoulder to assure him that everything was okay.

"Okay Jaden," said Chazz.

They eventually made it to the haunted house, only to find Blair at the entrance, talking to the person that was standing guarding the haunted house.

"Blair? What are you doing here?" asked Jaden.

Blair turned around and saw Jaden and _Chelsea_. She exploded with happiness and ran over and hugged Jaden, pushing Chazz out of the way.

"Hey you brat! Just what do you think you're doing!" shouted Chazz angrily.

Blair tried to look innocent. "Who me? I'm not doing anything but hugging my Jaden-poo, who by the way looks totally sexy in his Dark Magician costume," she said, purposely trying to make Chazz mad.

"Um Blair, me and Chelsea want to go into the haunted house. Could you let me go? Please?" asked Jaden.

"But Jaden honey, I don't think your girlfriend is mature enough to go into a haunted house without screaming like a little baby," said Blair sarcastically.

"You're going to be _bawling_ like a baby if you don't get away from my boyfriend you little gremlin!" Chazz pushed Blair off of Jaden.

Blair crossed her arms. "I am not a gremlin!" she yelled.

"You're short like one so that means you are one. Now if you'll excuse us, me and Jaden are going into the haunted house." Chazz grabbed a hold of Jaden's arm and pulled him inside.

**(Blair's POV)  
**_You are going to regret the day you ever met me Chelsea. Jaden will be mine if I have anything to say about it.  
_**(End POV)**

* * *

While walking around inside the haunted house, Chazz and Jaden were looking at all of the stuff they had put up to make it look realistic. 

"Wow, cool! And I thought Duel Academy couldn't be any weirder," said Chazz.

"Yeah I know. But this doesn't seem really scary," Jaden replied.

Chazz giggled. That's when a figure jumped out of nowhere in front of them both. It resembled zombie. Chazz dropped everything he had in his arms, screamed in fear and hugged Jaden tightly. Jaden blushed.

"Are… you okay Chazz?" he asked, slowly.

Chazz looked up at Jaden. "I'm fine. I-I just got a little scared is all," Chazz replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." Chazz snuggled up closer to Jaden.

They continued their trip in the haunted house, running into countless scary creatures. Some of them even scared Jaden. He was screaming more than Chazz was.

"Jaden! It's gone! It's okay! You can stop screaming now," said Chazz, trying to calm Jaden down.

Jaden stopped screaming and looked at Chazz. Chazz just started laughing.

"Geez Jaden, you're very manly. Shouldn't you be trying to calm me down?" Chazz replied, snickering.

"It's this haunted house. I think they made it a little too realistic," said Jaden.

"You were scared. Admit it," Chazz said tauntingly.

"I wasn't scared at all. You were imagining me screaming," Jaden lied.

"You're a very bad liar Jaden—AAHHH!"

"Chazz!" Jaden shouted worriedly.

Chazz had fallen into a small compartment hole that was in the floor of the haunted house. But it was too dark to see anything, much less find out where the hole was.

"Chazz, if you can hear me, say something! Anything!" Jaden was frantically feeling on the ground trying to figure out where Chazz had fallen. "CHAZZ!"

* * *

Chazz was lying unconscious on the ground underneath the haunted house. He'd finally woken up when he felt how cold the ground was. 

"Wha? Wh-where am I?" Chazz began looking around trying to see where he was. But it was too cramped for him to walk, let alone stand up.

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_This is weird. Is this part of the haunted house… Jaden!  
_**(End POV)**

"Jaden! Jaden where are you!" shouted Chazz. He began crawling on the ground trying to find a way out.

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_It's too dark. I can't see anything. I wish I knew where I was going. But more importantly, I wish I knew how I got here.  
_**(End POV)**

Chazz continued crawling on the ground, trying to find his way through the darkness.

"Hey boss, I can get you out of here safely," a voice said.

"Who's there?" asked Chazz.

"It's me boss." Chazz's duel spirit, Ojama Yellow appeared in front of him, glowing brightly.

"You! Where the hell have you been? You haven't bugged me in a while," Chazz said, annoyed.

"Well, I didn't think you wanted me to interrupt your time with your new friend. I think it's nice that you and that boy are getting so close," Ojama Yellow said happily, while shaking his butt a little bit.

"Screw you! If you're going to help then get me out of here you little yellow piece of crap!" yelled Chazz angrily.

"Okay, okay! You don't have to be so mean about it. Follow me boss," said Ojama Yellow, helping Chazz see his way through the dark.

* * *

"Chazz! Chazz, where are you!" Jaden was still walking around the haunted house looking for Chazz. But still no luck. 

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_This is so weird. How could anyone just fall through the ground and disappear without a trace? This can't be part of the haunted house. Something's not right. I have to find Chazz, and fast!  
_**(End POV)**

Jaden continued walking along the halls of the haunted house until he saw a small dark figure standing ahead.

"Hello! Is anyone there!" he shouted.

"Jaden honey!" said a familiar voice.

Jaden sweat dropped in annoyance because he knew who was calling. And of course, it was Blair. She ran towards Jaden and hugged him.

"Hey Jaden, I was looking everywhere for you. I thought you have already been out of the haunted house by now," she said.

"No I wasn't. I was looking for Cha-I mean Chelsea. She disappeared in a hole beneath all of this and now I can't find her. I'm worried that she might be hurt. How did you get in here?" Jaden asked.

Blair let go of Jaden. "I came in through the back way of the haunted house. I thought it'd be quicker to find you this way then to start at the entrance. They're getting ready to set off the fireworks soon. I thought you might want to see them," replied Blair.

"Uh, sure. But will you help me find Chelsea first? I want to make sure she's okay. Besides, I could use a little help finding her," said Jaden.

"Well, of course I'll help you find her Jaden. I brought a flashlight with me so I could see my way around in here. And I'll help you find your girlfriend just to show you no hard feelings," said Blair.

"Thanks Blair. I owe you one. Now, let's go find Chelsea." Jaden ran ahead of Blair.

"Wait for me Jaden!" shouted Blair, running to catch up with him.

* * *

Chazz was still under the house, trying to find his way out with the help of his duel spirit. Well… sorta. 

"You have no idea whatsoever how to get out of here do you?" Chazz asked, very annoyed with his duel spirit.

"Of course I do. We're almost there," replied Ojama Yellow.

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_I sure hope so. Jaden's probably looking for me everywhere.  
_**(End POV)**

* * *

Blair and Jaden were outside of the haunted house, still looking for _Chelsea_. 

"This is weird. She's not out here either," Jaden replied.

**(Blair's POV)  
**_You'll never find her Jaden. And I've made sure of that.  
_**(End POV)**

"It's pointless to keep searching in the same spot. She's not here, Jaden." Blair sighed.

"That may be but I made a promise that I intend to keep. So we'll find Chelsea. Staying next to the haunted house is our best bet. She can't be far." Jaden crossed his arms.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_I just wish I knew where to look around the haunted house. Chazz isn't in it, nor is he outside of it. I don't know where else to look.  
_**(End POV)**

Just then Jaden's duel spirit, Winged Kuriboh appeared next to him.

"Winged Kuriboh? Hey, maybe you can help us," Jaden said.

Winged Kuriboh just pointed in Blair's direction. Blair was just standing where she was with her arms crossed in annoyance.

"Are you trying to say that Blair knows where Chazz is?" Jaden asked.

Winged Kuriboh shook his head yes and then disappeared. Jaden was suddenly confused. (**FP:** When is he ever not confused? **KK:** I don't know. **FP:** Splee! **KK:** Hey! 'Splee' is my word! Don't you dare steal my splee! **FP:** I just did.)

Jaden walked over towards Blair. She turned around but had a look of innocence of her face as if she didn't know what was going on.

"Blair, can I ask you something?" Jaden asked.

"Sure Jaden. But before you do, maybe we should find your other friends to help us find Chelsea," Blair suggested.

"Yeah, about that. I want the truth, Blair," replied Jaden.

"The truth? What are you talking about Jaden? The truth about what?" Blair asked, trying to play crazy.

"What did you do with Chelsea?" asked Jaden.

"Me? I didn't do anything with her. Honestly Jaden, I can't believe you would think so low of me. What would I do with your girlfriend?" Blair put her hands on her hips.

"That's what I'd like to know. I know you don't like Chelsea but whatever you did, you need to fix it," said Jaden.

"What for?" Blair crossed her arms in anger. "Just because she's older than me doesn't give her the right to think she owns everything. And in case you haven't noticed Jaden, not a lot of people like your girlfriend. So I'm not the only one. Almost all of the girls at the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm think Chelsea's a slut. And if you want to know where Chelsea is, then you can find her yourself because I refuse to keep looking for someone I don't even like!"

Jaden was really stunned by Blair's attitude and actions.

"So… you did have something to so with her going missing in the haunted house," replied Jaden.

"Basically. I wanted to prove to you that I could be just as mature as Chelsea! But you wouldn't even pay me any attention!" Blair screamed, now with a rush of tears running down both sides of her face.

"Well, right now you're being a very childish spoiled brat Blair! Now tell me where Chelsea is now and I mean it!" Jaden was very upset with Blair at this particular moment.

"Heh. Find her yourself. But I'll tell you something else… if she ever does find her way out, she won't like it when I do this!" Blair grabbed Jaden by the collar of his costume and kissed him forcefully.

"Blair!" Jaden shouted, muffled by Blair's lips.

Blair pretended that she didn't hear him and kept kissing him.

* * *

Meanwhile Chazz was still finding his way out of the haunted house. His duel spirit kept talking on and on about how Chazz and Jaden look cute when they walk around together. 

"Will you ever shut up?" Chazz asked, annoyed.

"But boss, I'm just trying to give you a compliment, that's all," replied Ojama Yellow.

"Yeah, well, if I wanted your compliments, I'd ask you for them. And I didn't ask so shut up!" Chazz shouted.

"Yes boss," said Ojama Yellow.

About two minutes later, they didn't say anything. Finally, Chazz saw the end of the tunnel. He crawled out and brushed himself off. He then set his mind on finding Jaden. But when he looked up, he gasped when he saw him, in front of the haunted house, with Blair kissing him. Chazz walked over to where they were, with his hands on his hips.

"What do you think you're doing Jaden!" Chazz asked.

Blair finally let go of Jaden and said in an innocent voice, "Oh hello Chelsea! How long have you been there?"

"Shut up Blair! What in the hell are you doing kissing her Jaden!" Chazz shouted angrily.

"This is all Blair's doing Chazz! She kissed me because I wouldn't pay her any attention. I swear that I would never betray you with her," Jaden said, as he walked over towards Chazz.

But Chazz slowly backed away from him. "I-I don't believe you… you lied to me Jaden! I trusted you! I believed everything that you said! I thought you loved me!" Chazz fell to the ground on his knees and cried uncontrollably.

Jaden kneeled down in front of him. "But I do love you Chelsea! I wasn't lying to you about everything I said. I promised you… that I would protect you and I meant it. Please say you believe me." Jaden took Chazz's hands into his.

Chazz snatched them out of his grasp. "Your promises mean nothing if you can't keep them!" he screamed as he slapped Jaden as hard as he could, causing him to fall on his back on the ground.

Blair gasped in fear at the sight of this. She ran over to aid Jaden.

"You see what you've done! This is all your fault! You don't deserve to be happy with anyone!" yelled Blair angrily, while glaring at _Chelsea_.

Chazz got up off the ground and he slowly began shaking his head.

"No… I didn't—I mean… no… NO!" Chazz ran off into the woods of the island.

"Chelsea wait!" shouted Jaden as he got up off the ground.

"But Jaden… you're not actually thinking of going after her are you? She slapped you, for godsakes! Please tell me you don't still love her?" Blair asked, with tears in the corner of her eyes.

Jaden turned around and looked at Blair in anger. "Yes Blair, I still love her. And I will be going after her." Jaden walked off and left Blair standing by herself, alone.

"Ja…den," she said slowly.

**(Blair's POV)  
**_No, after all I did…he still loves her? It's not possible. He's supposed to hate her! It's not fair! It's just not fair!  
_**(End POV)**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods of Duel Academy Island, Chazz was still running, without any particular place to go. He was also still crying. The only thing that stopped him from running was when he tripped on a tree branch that was on the ground and fell. That was when his duel spirit appeared before him again. 

"Whoa, you alright boss?" he asked.

"GO AWAY!" shouted Chazz angrily.

"I can't. We have to get out of here. It's not safe!" Ojama Yellow said, shaking in fear.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chazz as he got up off the ground.

"Please! We have to go! We're in danger!" Ojama Yellow hid behind Chazz.

"Danger? In danger of what! You're not making any sense!" yelled Chazz.

Just then, the wind began blowing very violently. So violent, that tree branches started coming off of the trees and flying everywhere.

"AAHH! What is this!" shouted Chazz, the wind blowing him back onto the ground on his back. His duel spirit was hanging onto his left shoulder.

"She's coming!" Ojama Yellow said.

"What!" shouted Chazz.

Evil laughter suddenly began to fill up in the night's air.

"Who's there!" Chazz asked.

"Why Chazz, you don't recognized me by the sound of my voice? Then it has been awhile since the last time we've met," a voice said.

"Show yourself, whoever you are!" Chazz shouted.

The wind slowly began calming down as a dark shadow started forming in front of Chazz. His duel spirit, on the other hand, had disappeared without a trace.

"Ojama Yellow!" Chazz said, worriedly.

"Forget about that duel spirit. He won't be bothering you anymore. Besides, you have more important things to deal with," replied a cloaked figure that sounded very much like woman.

"Who-who are you?" asked Chazz, stammering.

The figure removed its hood from of their head and revealed herself. "Recognize me now?" the old woman said.

"You? You're… you're that woman who appeared in my house," replied Chazz, frightened.

"Yes, I'm glad you finally remember me. My, you've grown quite well. And I also see that you are in girl form before me. Any particular reason?" the old woman asked.

"No… not anymore," Chazz said sadly.

"Poor thing. Your emotions are so obvious. You're grieving because of a broken heart and you're sad because you've lost a love. How convenient. Didn't you learn your lesson the last time you were supposedly in love? It's what got you into the situation you're in now. Love is your greatest weakness. And now you're damned with the curse of being able to turn into a girl," said the old woman.

Chazz looked down at the ground sadly. "I already know that. But… I really love Jaden. Or at least… I thought I… did," he said, with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Love is meaningless in your case. Every time you fall in love with someone, it ends in an instant. You shall never have true love until you have learned your lesson. And I see you still haven't. But no matter, you still haven't broken the curse. For it to be broken, you'd have to kiss your true love on the third year of Halloween. And that day… has come. But since you have not, you have to pay the price for it."

Chazz looked up at the old woman. "Price? What price? You didn't tell me that I'd have to give you something if I don't kiss my true love!" shouted Chazz angrily.

The old woman had her back facing Chazz. She then turned around and her eyes were glowing red. Chazz began backing up in fear.

"Don't raise your voice at me child. You're the one who made the mistake three years ago when you fell in love with a girl that was a Wiccan! After you broke her heart, she cast a spell to make you suffer for the rest of your life! The spell required for you to be turned into a girl and… for you to never find happiness with anyone! And that's where I come in." The old woman began smiling evilly.

Chazz was just in a state of shock and disbelief at what he had just heard.

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_No… my ex-girlfriend… was a witch! That… that can't be true! It just can't!  
_**(End POV)**

"Who and what are you!" Chazz screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'm glad you asked. I am Izanami, the dweller of souls. I guess you can say I'm a collector of sorts. You see, when your previous love conjured me, she gave up her life and soul just to make you pay. And also, I'm no longer of this world. My spirit may be here but my body is long gone. There is one thing that can bring me back to life, and that's to collect a thousand souls from humans with broken hearts. That's how I still exist," Izanami explained.

"You're sick! You've been taking peoples souls for years without a care in the world who you hurt!" Chazz replied angrily.

"You say it's sick and I'll say it's their fate. As well as yours," said Izanami.

"No! You're not taking my soul! I won't let you!" Chazz shouted as he stood up.

Izanami just laughed in amusement. "It's not up to you child. I take what I want by force. And what I want… is your SOUL!" she shouted as she held her hand out in front of her. A mirror appeared as soon as she did that.

"What's that?" Chazz asked.

"This is how I collect my souls. And this… is how I will take yours!"

The mirror began illuminating a powerful light and it aimed for Chazz. It hit him in his chest so hard he flew back towards a tree. He screamed loudly as the power from the mirror made it seem like his body was being ripped apart piece by piece. Izanami just laughed evilly.

"Soon, eternal life shall be mine!"

* * *

In some part of the woods Jaden was looking around for Chazz. He'd taken off his costume and put on his school uniform. He also had his backpack with him. 

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_Oh, where are you Chazz?  
_**(End POV)**

He kept walking and with in an instant, he heard someone screaming. And he saw a bright light flashing not too far from where he was.

"That's sounds like Chazz! Hold on Chazz! I'm coming!" shouted Jaden as he started running towards the flashing light.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**FP:** Bum, bum, bum… 

**KK:** It's getting thrilling by the minute.

**FP:** Yep! One more chapter to go! (strokes Dr. Banner plushie)

**KK:** Don't worry, you'll have your real Dr. Banner plushie as soon as I give Nikki the right pictures of him and Pharaoh so her grandmother can make them for us.

**FP:** Okay, but for now, I shall stroke my fanfiction Dr. Banner plushie. (strokes plushie)

**KK:** People think we're weird because we keep stroking these plushies. Well, you stroke yours more than I stroke mine.

**FP: **That sounds so wrong in so many ways it's actually funny.

**KK:** (draws imaginary box) TMI!

**FP:** Yeah, I have that effect of people. Chapter six coming soon!

**KK: **I haven't even came up with a title and you're already talking about it's coming soon.

**FP:** Fine! Help give us a title for chapter six! And we're going to put a duel in chapter six between Jaden and Izanami so if anyone doesn't mind helping, it would be great if you did.

**KK:** Too bad I don't have a deck for Izanami.

**FP:** You can give her a zombie deck or something. Anyway, need a title for chapter six and someone willing to help with the duel. Review!


	6. Light Before The Darkest Hour

**FP:** YAAAAAAAAAAY! Chapter six is finally here! Bum, bum, BUM! (strokes Dr. Banner plushie)

**KK:** Don't start that. We have someone willing to help us with the duel but you gotta stop with the stroking of the Dr. Banner plushie.

**FP:** Can I stroke him after the chapter is finished? (does chibi eyes)

**KK:** Maybe. We'll see. So, heads up everybody, this is the last and final chapter to this story.

**FP:** Yep! You better gear up because it's going to get good! (does a little dance)

**KK:** At least you didn't do it the plushie.

**FP:** Don't be hatin'.

**KK:** _Riiiight_. Anyway, thank you to all authors who read this story and liked it. Me and FP are grateful and we also thank you for any and all ideas that you've given us.

**FP:** Yep and before we forget, for those who don't know what TMI means, it stands for 'too much information'. We're just special and like to abbreviate it.

**KK:** That's what she says. So, enjoy chapter six everyone!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Darkest Hour Before The Light**

The light that was surrounding the forest where Jaden was kept getting dimmer and dimmer. But Jaden didn't give up. He wasn't going to until he found Chazz.

"Chazz! Chazz where are you!" Jaden shouted worriedly.

Jaden stopped running when he saw Chazz leaned up against a tree unconscious. He ran over towards him to help him but there was nothing he could do. He was too late. Izanami had already taken Chazz's soul. Chazz was nothing but an empty shell.

"Chazz wake up! Wake up please!" Jaden had Chazz in his arms but he wouldn't wake up.

That's when Izanami appeared behind Jaden, still wearing the black cloak. Her face appearance had changed from an old hag to a beautiful young woman with long red hair. She crossed her arms as she looked at Jaden with curiosity. Jaden turned around and noticed her standing behind him.

"Who are you?" Jaden asked.

"My, I see that we're quick with asking questions now aren't we? Don't worry young man; I have no intention of hurting you. Besides, I've taken what I've wanted and gotten what I needed. You're of no use to me," replied Izanami.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jaden.

"Chazz Princeton is what I mean. I see you know him. You must be the one he fell in love with. You must be… Jaden Yuki, am I correct?" Izanami asked.

"Yes I am. How do you know Chazz? And you still haven't told me your name," said Jaden.

"Fine. My name is Izanami. I'm a witch and a soul collector. And what you have there in your arms… is an empty shell. Chazz Princeton… no longer has a soul because I took it," explained Izanami.

"What! You took his soul! But why! He never did anything to you!" yelled Jaden angrily.

"Well, not to me but he did to his ex-girlfriend. She was a Wiccan. She cast a spell that required Chazz here to be turned into a girl and for her to give up her own life to make him suffer. And on the third year of Halloween, Chazz would have to kiss his true love but he never did. And that's where I come in. You see; I collect souls from humans with broken hearts. I died many years ago but I found a way to return to my formal self. Collect a thousands souls, I get eternal life." Izanami began laughing evilly.

Jaden looked at her in disbelief.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_This can't be all true. Chazz's ex-girlfriend being a Wiccan, giving up her life to make him pay for breaking her heart, and now… Chazz… Chazz has no soul. Well, if this is all true, I'm going to get his soul back. One way or another.  
_**(End POV)**

"Just hold on a minute!" shouted Jaden.

Izanami stopped laughing. "What is it? If you're planning to stop me, there's nothing you can do. I have Chazz's soul and every other soul that I've taken. I've gotten my life back and I think I'll finish what I started years ago before I was burned at the stake for being a witch," she said.

"And what's that?" asked Jaden.

"Bring back every witch before me that fell into the hands of man and burned at the stake for being a witch. Together, we shall take back the world that was once ours!" Izanami smiled.

"I don't think so! You're plan's going to end here and now!" Jaden laid Chazz down on the ground gently against the tree. He took Chazz's hand into his own and began to whisper in his ear, "I love you Chazz. And I will get your soul back. Even if I have to die trying."

"What makes you think that you can stop me child? There's nothing you can do to stop me from bringing back all of the fallen witches of my Coven. Nothing," said Izanami.

"Well, there is something I can do. How about a trade-in? Chazz's soul for my soul?" Jaden suggested.

"Are you mad child? I may be a soul collector but I'm not stupid. Why risk your own soul for someone who never liked you to start with?" asked Izanami.

"That doesn't matter. Chazz and I have been through a lot, yes, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to fight to help him. I made a promise that I'd protect him and I intend to keep that promise! No matter what you say! I love Chazz Princeton with all of my heart and I know that he loves me too. And if I was in the situation he's in, he'd try to save me!" Jaden shouted angrily.

"If that's what you want to believe then go right ahead. You two have been rivals ever since you've met each other. Too bad, if he'd only known that the only way to save his soul and defeat me, was to break the curse. That's the only way you can stop me. But without a soul, Chazz can't do anything. Ah, having eternal life is going to be grand," said Izanami, bragging.

"You're sick! You can't just take a person's soul for your own reasons!" Jaden said, angry.

"So? What makes you think I care? Tell you what, since you say you're willing to save Chazz, are you still willing to risk your own soul for his soul?" Izanami asked.

"Yes I am! But if you want my soul, you're going to have to duel me for it. Winner takes all! What do you say to that?" Jaden took his duel disk out of his backpack and strapped it on to his wrist.

"A duel? Sure why not. And don't worry, I'm well aware of your modern game," replied Izanami.

"I'm glad. So if I win, you release Chazz's soul and ever other soul that you've taken," said Jaden.

"Fine by me. But if I win, not only will I get to keep all the souls I've taken, I get your soul." Izanami made a spider web designed duel disk appear on her wrist.

"Alrighty then! Get your game on Izanami!" said Jaden as put his deck into the duel disk.

"Oh I'm ready, and you'd better be ready to lose your soul Jaden," Izanami said.

"That won't happen."

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_I won't let that happen. Not only will I win this duel, but also, I'll get your soul back Chazz. I promised that I would protect you and I meant what I said. I won't break that promise.  
_**(End POV)**

**Jaden: **8000 LP  
**Izanami: **8000 LP

"Okay, here I go!" Jaden said as he drew a card from his deck.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_Don't worry Chazz. I'll save you. I promise.  
_**(End POV)**

"Alright, for my first move, I'm throwing Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) into defense mode. And also, I'm activating the Spell card, Pot of Greed, which let's me draw two cards. Your move," Jaden said.

"I see. My, you don't waste any time when you're trying to fight for something you want," Izanami replied, smirking.

"I'm doing this for Chazz! So believe what you want!" said Jaden angrily.

"Fine, I will. That's up to you if you want to risk your soul for someone who doesn't like you. Anyway, I'm placing three cards facedown and summon Nightmare Horse (ATK: 500/DEF: 400) in attack mode! Now my Nightmare Horse, attack Jaden directly!" Izanami ordered.

Nightmare Horse charged in and attacked Jaden's Life Points directly.

**Izanami:** 8000 LP  
**Jaden: **7500 LP

"Hey, what gives? I have a monster on the field," said Jaden.

"That doesn't matter. Nightmare Horse's special ability allows him to attack your Life Points directly as soon as he's summoned to the field. Not bad huh? But before I end my turn, I think I'll ad a little something extra to make this duel more interesting. Come forth my spirits!" Izanami held out her hand and the mirror she used to take Chazz's soul, had appeared.

"What's that?" asked Jaden.

"The mirror for which I hold all of my souls in. But I can also use them to do things against their will. Like draining your strength each time you lose Life Points. But don't worry Jaden, all of that strength won't go to waste. Go my spirits!"

A train of souls began flying out of the mirror they were trapped in and headed towards Jaden. They circled him and drained his strength, which made him fall to the ground on his knees from mild exhaustion.

"Okay… that was not fun," he replied.

"Well, of course not. And as soon as you run out of energy, it'll be a lot easier for me to win this duel. Every time you lose Life Points, my spirits will drain your strength and all of it transfers to me. So… it looks like your plan to save Chazz will backfire. And your soul is as good as mine," Izanami said.

Jaden was able to get back on his feet. But as he arose off the ground, he was laughing. Izanami became annoyed.

"You find this funny?" she asked.

"Sure, why not? I haven't had an interesting duel in awhile. But you can't just assume you're going to win because of an advantage you have that I don't," Jaden said.

"That's what you think! I end my turn. Now make your move!" yelled Izanami.

"Okay! My draw!"

"Activate face down card! Drop off! The turn that you draw a card from your deck, I can activate this card, which sends that card you just drew to the Graveyard," explained Izanami.

"Great," Jaden replied dryly as he sent that card he had just drew to the Graveyard.

"Hurry up and end your turn so I can take your soul already." Izanami was growing impatient.

"Alright, I think I'll switch Clayman from defense mode to attack mode. Now Clayman, attack her Nightmare Horse!"

Clayman successfully attacked Izanami's monster and sent it to the Graveyard.

**Izanami:** 7700 LP  
**Jaden:** 7500 LP

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_Something's not right. It's like… she wanted me to attack her monster or something.  
_**(End POV)**

Izanami began laughing.

"Your moves are so predictable Jaden. By attacking my monster, you've activated my face down card, Pyro Clock of Destiny! This trap card allows me to turn back the time by one turn and bring Nightmare Horse back to the field. And while I'm at it, I'll also summon Inaba White Rabbit (ATK: 700/DEF: 500) from by hand in attack mode as well," Izanami said.

"Aw man! I have two monsters breathing down my neck!" said Jaden.

"And soon, they'll be attacking your Life Points! Like right now! Attack, my Horse!"

Nightmare Horse attacked Jaden's Life Points directly again.

**Izanami:** 7700 LP  
**Jaden:** 7000 LP

"And now, my Inaba White Rabbit attacks you directly!"

Inaba White Rabbit shot up in the air like a rocket and disappeared.

"Uh, where'd it go?" asked Jaden.

"Behind you," replied Izanami.

Jaden turned around and right on point, Izanami's monster had attacked him, knocking Jaden onto the ground. Izanami laughed evilly.

**Izanami:** 7700 LP  
**Jaden:** 6300 LP

"And now that you've lost Life Points again, my spirits take even more of your strength."

Izanami made the mirror appear again and the train of spirits flew out of that mirror towards Jaden, and drained even more of his strength and all of it transferred to her. Making her powers even stronger.

"So tell me child, how does it feel… to be powerless?" asked Izanami.

Jaden slowly began to get up off the ground. "Actually… being powerless… is sometimes a good thing. Have a lot of power… doesn't make you strong. It just shows me… how scared you are on the inside," he said.

"You lie! I am strong. Stronger than you'll ever be! I end my turn with a card face down and return Inaba White Rabbit to my hand. Make your move!" shouted Izanami angrily.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just return a card back to your hand. That's cheating!" yelled Jaden.

"Well, it would be if it wasn't the special ability of my monster. For you see, if I have a spirit monster in my hand, I can them to the field. And when my turn comes to an end, the spirit monster returns to my hand. I can play it as many times as I want. So you have no right to accuse me of cheating!" Izanami yelled.

Jaden groaned in frustration as he drew a card from his deck. "Fine, whatever. My turn now! And I'm going to use the Equip Spell card Mud Max and equip it to Clayman! And before I have him attack, I'll lay down a face down. Now let's try this again! Attack Nightmare Horse!"

Clayman attacked Nightmare Horse again.

**Izanami: **7100 LP  
**Jaden: **6300 LP

"That's all from me," replied Jaden.

"My turn again?" Izanami laughed. "I'll activate the Magic card, Monster Reborn, letting me bring Nightmare Horse back once more," she said.

"What! This horse just won't quit!" shouted Jaden.

"And soon you will realize that he's not the type that likes to play horsy. And he's not going to be on the field alone because I summon floppy eared friend back as well Jaden." Izanami chuckled.

"Oh boy," he replied.

"That's right! Come back to the field, Inaba White Rabbit! Attack directly again!" Izanami laughed as her monster attacked Jaden. "Now, it's my Horse's turn! ATTACK!" And of course Nightmare Horse bypassed Jaden's monster and attacked him directly yet again.

**Izanami: **7100 LP  
**Jaden: **5100 LP

Jaden was able to keep his balance from Izanami's two attacks.

"Oh and my spirits drain your strength as well," Izanami reminded Jaden.

"Just great," he said.

She laughed again as she released some of the spirits from her mirror and drained Jaden's strength for the fourth time. Jaden was breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Hmm, it feels nice to have so much power. I'll switch Nightmare Horse into defense mode and return Inaba White Rabbit to my hand. It is your turn… that's if you can make a move that is." Izanami crossed her arms in amusement.

"Of course I can make a move. Like this one! Right Justice, activate! Now allow me to explain how this card works. As long as I have a monster on my field that has 'Elemental Hero' in its name, this card let's me destroy on of your magic or trap cards you have on the field," explained Jaden.

"Yes, I see, but unfortunately, that's not going to happen."

"And why not?" asked Jaden.

"My face-down can prevent that from happening. I reveal Spell Shield Type-8! And one of the things I love about this card is that it has two effects to it but I can only use one of them. By sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can negate the activation of any Spell Card and destroy it."

"No way!" shouted Jaden.

Spell Shield Type-8 destroyed Jaden's Right Justice Spell Card.

"Your dueling is as bad as your comebacks. Really child, you can do better than that. I'm going to pass my turn over to you. See, I can be nice," said Izanami sarcastically.

"Well not nice enough if you're taking innocent people's souls!"

"Hey, again with me taking everyone's soul? You really need to get off of that subject," she sighed.

"Fine then. Here's another subject for you. I activate Infiltration Spy Hero. And if you down know how it works, let me fill you in: by sending two cards from my hand to the Graveyard, I can take one card from your Graveyard and add it to my hand. And the card I'm taking is Spell Shield Type-8!"

"NO! You can't!" shouted Izanami, in shock.

"Uh, yeah I can, and I will!"

Izanami's Spell Shield Type-8 was removed from her Graveyard and added to Jaden's hand.

"And now, I'll have Clayman attack your monster one more time. And this time, he's gonna stay in the Graveyard because I know you don't have any card in your hand to bring him back next turn!"

"No fair!" cried Izanami.

"Actually, it's quite fair! Go Clayman, attack Nightmare Horse one final time!"

Clayman attack Nightmare Horse. But as her was destroyed, Jaden lost 300 of Life Points.

**Izanami: **7100 LP  
**Jaden:** 4800 LP

"Hey, why did I lose Life Points?" Jaden asked.

"That's because I activated my trap Skull Invitation. Whenever a card is sent to the Graveyard, it doesn't matter whose Graveyard it goes to, you lose 300 Life Points per card. And now, it's my turn and I play the trap card Tremendous Fire. This card automatically takes away 1000 of your Life Points!"

"Hold on there, Izanami! I think you're forgetting something! That card deals direct damage to both of our Life Points. Not just mine," Jaden corrected her.

Izanami crossed her arms and sighed. "I already know that but I'd only lose 500. That's less than what you'll lose."

The Tremendous Fire trap card activated, causing both Jaden and Izanami to lose Life Points.

**Izanami:** 6600 LP  
**Jaden: **3800 LP

"Go spirits! Drain him now!" she shouted. But this time, even more souls flew out of her mirror and attacked Jaden once more. Izanami laughed manically.

"Go ahead and laugh. You're still not going to win this duel." Jaden was trying as hard as he could to keep his balance.

"But on the contrary, I will win this duel. And my turn's not done yet. Now, I'm activating Emergency Provisions and by sending two of my cards to the Graveyard, I get back 2000 Life Points."

**Izanami:** 8600 LP  
**Jaden:** 3800 LP

"And since I've increased my Life Points to make sure I don't lose this duel, I'm summoning Inaba White Rabbit to the field. But he won't be staying for long, because I'm sacrificing him to bring forth Patrician of Darkness! My turn is done." Izanami smiled in amusement.

"Finally. Okay, time for me to bring a monster back from the Graveyard. I'm activating The Warrior Returning Alive and the monster I'm bringing back is Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)!"

"Wait, there has to be some mistake! I never sent that card to your Graveyard!" Izanami shouted.

"Of course you didn't. But I did. Remember when I played my Infiltration Spy Hero card? I sent two monsters to my Grave. Hero Kid and Sparkman. And to finish my turn, I'm also activating Polymerization, fusing Sparkman and Clayman to create… Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500)! And he's a real shocker too because as soon as he's summoned to the field, I can use his special ability to automatically destroy a monster on your side of the field!" Jaden explained.

"NO!" Izanami cried.

"Oh yeah! Go Thunder Giant! Attack Patrician of Darkness!"

Thunder Giant used its special ability and destroyed Patrician of Darkness.

"His special ability is nothing! Now here comes his attack! GO! Attack Izanami's Life Points directly!" Jaden shouted.

Izanami shuddered in fear as Thunder Giant attacked her Life Points, causing her to scream so loud, it echoed throughout the Island. Now she was the one falling to the ground on her knees.

"Ha! There's no way you're winning this duel now. I'm going to win and get Chazz's soul back and free every other soul you took as well," said Jaden happily.

**Izanami:** 6200 LP  
**Jaden: **3500 LP

Izanami was breathing heavily. But she slowly got back on her feet and she was hot mad now.

"There's nothing for you to be happy about! You only got one lucky move! That's doesn't mean a thing! My draw!" she shouted in anger as she drew a card from her deck. "Looks like I got a good card. Activate Spell card, Raigeki! This card automatically destroys your Thunder Giant!"

"Aw man!" said Jaden.

The Raigeki Spell card destroyed Thunder Giant and sent him to the Graveyard.

"I'm also activating Reinforcement of the Army card. This allows me to move one level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from my deck and add it to my hand," explained Izanami.

"Oh no you're not! Spell Shield Type-8, activate! Just like you did earlier in our duel, I'm sending one of my cards to the Graveyard, to negate the activation of your Spell card and destroy it. But after I use this card, it goes back into your Graveyard."

Spell Shield Type-8 destroyed Reinforcement of the Army.

"Ah well, it's not like I needed the card anyway. I've got something better. I summon Masked Sorcerer (ATK: 900/DEF: 1000) and I'll have him attack your Life Points directly! Hahahahahahaha!"

Masked Sorcerer attacked Jaden directly. And Izanami let loose more of the spirits from her mirror and drained some more of Jaden's strength.

**Izanami:** 6200 LP  
**Jaden: **2600 LP

"Oh and I also get to draw one card because Masked Sorcerer attacked you directly," she replied as he drew a card from her deck.

"My turn then."

"Don't forget, my spirits take more of your strength and it all transfers to me. Drain him once more my spirits!"

Her mirror appeared again and more souls flew out and attacked Jaden. He was hanging on as much as he could.

"Ah, it's so nice to be powerful. Now then, make your move," she said.

"Okay, I'm playing the Magic card Monster Reborn, which let's me bring a monster back from the Graveyard. And the monster I'm choosing is… your Inaba White Rabbit!" Jaden said.

"What!" Izanami shouted.

"That's right! Your monster is fighting on my side now!"

Jaden brought Izanami's monster back from the Graveyard and onto the field.

"Sweet! Now, attack her Life Points directly!"

Inaba White Rabbit shot up into the air once again and attacked Izanami.

**Izanami: **5500 LP  
**Jaden: **2600 LP

"And now that I've done that, I'll now activate the Quick-play card, Emergency Provisions! By sending three cards to the card Graveyard, I get back 3000 Life Point!"

**Izanami:** 5500 LP  
**Jaden: **5600 LP

"Power up your Life Points all you want. It isn't going to help you one bit. I'm still going to win this duel and your soul whether you like it or not." Izanami gritted her teeth in anger.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm gonna hafta disagree with you. Go Over Soul! And with this card, I can Special Summon one monster that has 'Elemental Hero' in its name from my Graveyard. So come, back Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)!"

Sparkman returned to the field.

"I'm throwin' down a face down and returning Inaba White Rabbit to my hand. That's it from me."

Jaden was growing tired because of all the strength he'd lost.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_I'm going to save you Chazz. So hang in there.  
_**(End POV)**

"Aw, is this duel too much for you child? I would end your suffering but it's just so amusing to see you in pain. Anyway, for my next move, I'm sacrificing Masked Sorcerer to summon Jinzo (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500) to the field!"

"No, but that means—

"That's right Jaden. Jinzo's special ability makes it so that neither of can use our Trap cards. So you better hope that face down card isn't a Trap!"

Jinzo used his special ability and destroyed Izanami's Skull Invitation Trap card and Jaden's face down card.

"I'm so sorry Jaden. Too bad. Looks like it was a Trap card. See what happens when you're careless? Jinzo, attack Sparkman! Destroy him!"

Jinzo used his Cyber Energy Shockwave attack on Jaden's monster and destroyed him.

**Izanami: **5500 LP  
**Jaden: **4800 LP

Izanami smiled evilly. "Alright, my spirits drain you yet again."

The mirror appeared and the souls flew out of it and drained Jaden again.

"Next I'm playing Monster Reincarnation, to bring back an old friend who just hates to say good-bye. By discarding one card, I get back Nightmare Horse," said Izanami.

"Great," Jaden sighed, exhausted.

"I know, isn't it? Now I'm going to play him, in ATTACK MODE!"

Nightmare Horse was summoned to the field again and attacked Jaden's Life Points as soon as he was summoned.

**Izanami: **5500 LP  
**Jaden:** 4300 LP

And the souls from Izanami's mirror drained Jaden's strength as well.

"I'm ending my turn with a card face down in defense mode. Make your move already!" yelled Izanami.

"Geez, you don't have to yelled," replied Jaden, drawing a card from his deck. "Before I start my turn, I wanna know something," he said.

Izanami grew annoyed. "What is it!" she snapped.

"Your past. You say that long ago, you were burned at the stake for practicing magic. I wanna know… what happened for them to do what they did. They had to have had a reason for you to come back so bitter."

"Why do you want to know? It isn't going to help you win this duel. But I'll tell you anyway to keep you from bugging me about it even more."

* * *

**(Flashback) **

**(Izanami narrating)**_ "I remember it like it was yesterday. The year was 1692 in Salem, Massachusetts, the city that was known for the Salem Witch Trials. The Trial was still going on when my older sister Izumi and I were there. Any and everyone could be accused of being a witch. Innocent people were being accused of something that they were not. A lot of people were hanged and others were burned._

_No one knew that out of all of the families in the town, was the only family of real witches in Salem. There were a few others that were witches as well but we all kept quiet about it. Our parents had died when I was really young but my mother always used to say that my sister and I looked like twins even though we weren't the same age._

_Anyway, I was pretty much a free spirit around Salem, unlike my sister. I loved people; I loved to be around everyone. And that's when I met him… William Sanders, the town's blacksmith. Everyday, I would visit him and watch him work since I had nothing else to do. It became and everyday habit visiting him. We became really good friends soon after._

_After he'd finished working, I'd sometimes fix a basket of food and we'd go on a little picnic by the docks for a little bit. The docks were a peaceful place to go when you wanted to clear your head from outside troubles. William would always tell me these little jokes and we'd sit there and laughed. We enjoyed each other's company. And soon, one thing led to another. We became more than just friends. I actually fell in love with him and he fell in love with me._

_My sister told me to be careful and make sure he didn't find out I was a witch because I would be killed if anyone found out. But as usual, I'd never listen to her. I wanted to tell him. I couldn't stand lying to William about who I was. He deserved to know. I felt as if I owed him that much._

_But one day, I had told him to meet me at the docks because I wanted to talk to him about something important, which was my secret, of course. I had packed a basket of food as well. And, as soon as I got there, I saw him… in the arms… of… another woman. William had betrayed me! The only man I ever loved, betrayed me!"_

"_William! What are you doing?" Izanami shouted._

_William let go of the woman he was kissing and turned around, only to see Izanami standing a foot away from him and the woman, with a basket in her hand._

"_Izanami!" he said in shock, "it's not what you think! We weren't… I mean... I can explain—_

_The woman William was with cut him off in mid-sentence by slapping him. "Thou was with another woman and didn't tell me? For shame!" she said._

"_W-William? I-I trusted you. I thought… I thought you loved me!" cried Izanami as she fell to the ground on her knees. The basket of food she hand in her hands, she had dropped beside her._

_William ran to Izanami's side to comfort her. "I do love you. This woman… means nothing to me," he said._

_The woman scoffed in anger, picked up some dirt, and threw it at William and Izanami both. Izanami got mad and pushed William off of her._

"_You've shamed me in the worst possible way!" Izanami got up off the ground and pointed her left index finger at him. "You… will pay!"_

_Her eyes began to glow brightly, which terrified the woman and William._

"_Alverix Orcus, trans-frogamorphus, spotticus, trotticus, transferus porcus!"_

_Izanami used her powers to turn William into… a frog. As for the woman, she was screaming in fear at what she had just seen._

"_T-thou is a witch! A demonic witch!" she screamed as she ran into town shouting this._

_Izanami gasped as she realized what she had just done._

**(Izanami narrating)** _"After that, I had ran home to tell my sister what happened. We immediately hurried and packed some of our belongings to leave town. Izumi scorned me for what I did of course but she was worried about our lives more than she was mad at me. But the woman William was with, had gathered a mob of people and had them all gathered around our little house. That's when my sister and I knew, that everyone else in the town found out, that we were witches._

_They captured us both and tied us up. Instead of hanging us like they did other innocent people, they burned us because they assumed that since we were witches, we could bring ourselves back to life very easily because we would not be all the way dead. Salem was at a mass hysteria of the witch accusing. My sister and I begged for our lives to be spared but of course, they wouldn't do that._

_My carelessness cost us our lives. Out of anger and hatred, for what William had done to me, we were burned. I swore that as I died, I would come back and ruin the lives of humans with broken hearts. But in return, I'd get eternal life."_

**(End flashback)**

* * *

"So you see Jaden, now you know why I'm so bitter. Why I'm the way I am," explained Izanami. 

Jaden was silent for the moment but he was thinking.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_Izanami's situation sounds just like what happened between Chazz and me almost. But… no matter how much pain she went through, no one deserves their life being taken away from them.  
_**(End POV)**

Jaden had his hands balled into a fist. His head was down as well.

"Now I understand… I understand… why you're angry. Nobody likes to be betrayed. I may not have been betrayed the way you have but I understand your anger." Jaden lifted his head up, "but still, that doesn't give you the right to take a person's life!"

"You still don't get it do you? Thanks to the people of Salem, I had no life! It was ended as soon as the whole down found out that my sister and I were witches," Izanami said.

"Yeah and? You caused that on yourself. As I recall, you said that your sister warned you to be careful and not let anyone find out about you being a witch. You caused you and your sister's death! I hate to say it that way but it's true and you know it! Blaming someone else for your mistake is not going to change what happened years ago!" Jaden said angrily.

"H-how dare you say such a thing? The townspeople of Salem killed us both and you have the nerve to say it was my fault? Then I guess I have to teach you a lesson about your mouth, child!" Izanami's eyes glowed red with anger.

"See? You're doing it again. You're letting your anger get the best of you and that will be your downfall in this duel. But hey, if you don't want to believe me, then maybe my move will make you realize the truth! Okay, now, I activate the Spell card Dark Factory of Mass Production! With this, I can select two monsters from my Graveyard and add them to my hand and the monsters I'm choosing are Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman. And next, I'm summing Elemental Hero Burstinetrix (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) to the field in attack mode!"

Jaden summoned Burstinetrix to the field.

"And I'm not done! I'm also using my second Polymerization card to create… Thunder Giant! I'm also playing the Magic card Kishido Spirit. Now, any monsters you summon and they have the same attack points of any of my monster, you can't destroy them in battle," Jaden explained as his turned ended.

"Big whoop," replied Izanami as she drew a card from her deck. "Alright, I play Dice Jar (ATK: 200/DEF: 300) in attack mode. This monster can determine the outcome of this duel," she said.

"And how do you figure that?" asked Jaden.

"Because of Dice Jar's special ability, that's how."

A six-sided die appeared in the center of the playing field.

"A die?" said Jaden.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_That's odd. How's a die going to decide the outcome of this duel?  
_**(End POV)**

"I bet you're wondering why a die is in the middle of the playing field," said Izanami as she flipped her hair back.

"It kinda crossed my mind," Jaden replied.

"Well, it's part of that special ability I mentioned. We both roll the die once and the one with the lowest result takes Direct Damage to their Life Points by their opponent's result x 500. But if either of us roll a six, the loser takes 6000 points of Direct Damage," explained Izanami.

"What! 6000 points of damage! That's crazy!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Maybe to you but to me, it's not. Now then, we only have to roll the die again if our results are the same. So just to be fair, I'll let you go first," Izanami offered.

"Fine. Then I'll roll first."

The die jumped up in the air and landed back on the ground. It rolled three times before stopping.

"My result is three. Your turn," Jaden said.

"Yes, and a winning roll it shall be," she replied as the die rolled again. Izanami's result was three also.

"Oh well, looks like we have to roll again," said Jaden.

Jaden's result was two.

"Winning this duel is easier than I thought. There's no way you can still will with that result. My roll."

The die was rolled and it landed on a four. Izanami growled in anger.

**(Izanami's POV)  
**_Damn it! I was hoping for a six. But no matter, he still loses Life Points either way.  
_**(End POV)**

"Guess you didn't get the roll you were hoping for," replied Jaden.

"So what? You still lose Life Points thanks to the special ability of Dice Jar."

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_She's right. And because of the way she has this duel set up, if I lose Life Points, the souls from her mirror will just drain my strength again. There must be a way to stop her from using those souls against their will. Oh well, I'm just gonna have to hang in there until I figure out something. But I know I can win this duel.  
_**(End POV)**

**Izanami:** 5500 LP  
**Jaden:** 2300 LP

Jaden's strength was drained once more.

"I place one card face down and that'll do it. For now anyway," Izanami replied.

"And my turn starts. Okay, I'm activating the Magic card Special Hurricane! Here's where things get interesting… see, when I discard one card from my hand, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field that were Special Summoned!"

"What! No!" shouted Izanami.

"That's right! Now your Jinzo… goes bye-bye."

Special Hurricane activated, destroyed Jinzo.

"I'm ending my turn."

"Thank you Jaden." Izanami smiled evilly.

"Uh, thank you… for what?" he asked.

"For destroying my monster. Thanks to you, I can bring him back from the Graveyard even stronger. Go, Premature Burial! Jinzo (ATK: 3200/DEF: 1500) returns with 800 extra attack points but… he's not strong enough to attack your Thunder Giant so I'll end my turn. It's your move now."

"And I'll make it with pleasure! I'm using the Spell card Burst Impact! Oh yeah, the heat is on! As long as I have Elemental Hero Burstinetrix on my field, Burst Impact allows Burstinetrix to destroy every other monster on the field except herself and we both take 300 points of damage for each destroyed monster!"

"That's impossible! There's no way that card can let you do that!" Izanami exclaimed.

"Well guess again. Burstinetrix, turn up the heat and this duel and attack!" Jaden ordered.

The Burst Impact Spell card allowed Burstinetrix to destroy all monsters on the field. Jaden's Thunder Giant and Izanami's face down monster, Nightmare Horse, Dice Jar, and Jinzo.

**Izanami:** 4300 LP  
**Jaden: **2000 LP

"And since, I lost Life Points using my cards, you can't use your souls to drain my strength this turn," Jaden pointed out.

"Grr, there's always next turn. Just you wait," Izanami replied, angry.

"You're going to have to wait yourself because it's still my turn. I play Double Spell. And here's how it works: by discarding one Magic card from my hand, I can pick a Magic card from your Graveyard and activate it as my own for this turn," explained Jaden.

Izanami became angry and annoyed.

"So now, I'm taking your Monster Reborn Magic card. Come on back… Elemental Hero Sparkman and I'll put him in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"About time. Your moves have become dull and boring. I mean really, there's no excitement in this duel with you slacking. How are you supposed to save Chazz with moves like that?" Izanami was trying to mess with Jaden's head.

"Chazz…" Jaden whispered softly as he looked over to where he had laid Chazz up against the tree. And he was still lifeless and soulless of course.

"You're going to have to do better than what you've been doing. So much for being the best duelist at this school."

"What? How do you know about that?" asked Jaden.

"I know everything. I've been watching Chazz ever since the curse was placed upon him. I already knew he was going to fall in love with you and look where love got him. He ended up having no soul. Soon… you will be just like him. My power feeds off of helplessly in love humans. And because you're in love with Chazz, you lose more and more of your strength each time my souls drain—

"Enough!" yelled Jaden angrily. "I get it, I get it. You hate people now. You hate everyone because you were betrayed in your past. That's your past! Some things are just best to let go and move on. What would your sister say if she was still alive!"

Izanami gasped at the very mention of my sister. But she brushed it off.

"Leave my sister out of this! She has nothing to do with what I do! My move! I play Graceful Charity." Izanami discarded two cards from her hand to the Graveyard and then drew two more cards from her deck. "Oh, I am so good. Well, you've asked for it now, child. I summon Chiron the Mage (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000) in attack mode. ATTAKE NOW!"

Chiron the Mage destroyed Elemental Hero Burstinetrix. And as Jaden lost Life Points, he lost more of his strength. It all got transferred to Izanami.

**Izanami:** 4300 LP  
**Jaden:** 1400 LP

Jaden almost passed out he was so tired.

"Ah, I love having an advantage over you. It makes my chances of winning all the sweeter," Izanami grinned.

"Ugh! My move! Awesome!" replied Jaden happily. "Bet'cha can't guess what I've got in my hand," he said, tauntingly.

"During this entire duel, I haven't cared one bit about what cards you have in your hand," said Izanami snobbishly.

"Well, you should 'cause it's about to hurt you big time! Go Hero Flash! This card let's me Special Summon any monster from my deck that has 'Elemental Hero' in its name. And the monster I'm choosing is Elemental Hero Wildheart (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) in attack mode!"

"So? He's weak!" Izanami said.

"I'm not done! Now, by removing the following cards from play: Heat Heart, Emergency Call, Right Justice, and Over Soul; any Elemental Hero monsters on my side of the field, I can attack your Life Points directly!"

Jaden removed all four cards from play and Elemental Hero Wildheart was summoned to the field.

"I'd like to see you try and attack me," Izanami said.

"I don't have to try because I can do it! I'm switching Sparkman to attack mode also. Go, attack her Life Points now!"

Both Sparkman and Wildheart attacked Izanami at the same time.

**Izanami:** 1200 LP  
**Jaden:** 1400 LP

"Lucky move," said Izanami.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. I'm dueling for love! And that… doesn't make me weak either," Jaden replied.

"Gag me already. I'm summoning Orchid the Spy in attack mode. Really Jaden, you're starting to bore me. You're dueling for love? Don't make me laugh. Pathetic is what you are."

"I don't get you," Jaden began, "you were in love once. And just because you were hurt, you're taking your anger out on others who did nothing to you. Have you at least once thought about how many people you've hurt because of your pain? Don't you even care?" he asked.

Izanami put her left on her hip. "No, I don't. What people feel is of no concern to me. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my turn. Starting with… my Orchid the Spy. The special ability of my monster let's me take 200 points from the attack points of one of your monsters. Since I'm not going to bother asking you, I'm taking 200 points from your Sparkman."

Sparkman's attack points went down to 1400 and Orchid the Spy's went up to 1200.

"Now then, my Mage destroys your Wildheart!" shouted Izanami.

Chiron destroyed Elemental Hero Wildheart.

"Spirits GO!"

The souls from Izanami's mirror drained Jaden's strength. Jaden, on the other hand, couldn't take it anymore and just passed out on the ground.

**Izanami:** 1200 LP  
**Jaden:** 1100 LP

"I place one card face down. Ha! If you're dueling for love, you should be able to withstand everything I throw at you. You're weak, child. And you always will be!" Izanami laughed at him.

Jaden was still lying on the ground unconscious.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_I must… get up. But… I can't! Why… can't I get up? I'm sorry Chazz. I've failed you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm… sorry…  
_**(End POV)**

"_Jaden… wake up…"_ a voice said.

Chazz's glowing spirit appeared in front of Jaden. He gently placed his hand on top of Jaden's head.

"_You haven't failed me Jaden. You've done the best that you could. You've done so much for me and that's something I'll always cherish. Now it's my turn to help you. I'm giving you my strength so you can save me. I believe in you"_

Chazz smiled. His spirit slowly began to disappear. _"I'm fading away. Please Jaden, win this duel and save me and everyone else that's trapped. I love you."_

Chazz's spirit disappeared but his strength was transferred to Jaden, causing him to glow a little bit. Izanami noticed this and started wander what was going on?

**(Izanami's POV)  
**_What is this? Why is he glowing like that?  
_**(End POV)**

Jaden managed to get back up but slowly. Izanami was in a state of shock.

"It can't be! You should be down good! There's no way you should've gotten back up again!" she shouted.

Jaden was panting from exhaustion. "Well… you would… think that… wouldn't you. But… I'm still here. And… it's my turn!"

"Go ahead and make your move! You're one attack away from losing this duel. Face it child, there's not a single move you can make that can save you now."

Jaden was able to stand up straight. "Nothing you say can stop me. Chazz is counting on me to save him and everyone that you've trapped inside your mirror." He drew a card from his deck.

**(Jaden's POV)  
**_Come on deck. I need a good card…  
_**(End POV)**

I switch Sparkman to defense mode and I'm throwin' down a face down. Your move."

Sparkman's strength went down 200 more points and was now left with 1200 attack points. Orchid's strength was 1400.

"That's the only move you can think of? Then finishing you off will be easy. I'll save my Orchid the Spy for when I win this duel so I'll use Chiron to attack your Sparkman. But before I do that, I'm activating my facedown card, Deal of Phantom! And with this Trap card, comes an excellent effect: for every monster I have in my Graveyard, I can raise any monster's attack points by 100 for each one of them. And I think I'll use this card on my Chiron the Mage (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1000). Chiron, attack NOW!" Izanami ordered.

Chiron charged forward to attack Sparkman.

"I don't think so! Activate facedown card… Draining Shield! This card allows me to negate the attack of one of your monsters!"

"NO!" Izanami shouted.

Draining Shield stopped Chiron the Mage from attacking Sparkman.

"And that's not all this card does Izanami! You see, it also lets me gain Life Points by the amount equal to the monster you tried to attack me with," explained Jaden.

"WHAT?"

**Izanami: **1200 LP  
**Jaden:** 3600 LP

Sparkman's attack points continued to go down by 200 points while Orchid's attack points were 1600.

"Fine! Then I end my turn but I guarantee your next move will be your last," threatened Izanami.

"I don't think so! I play the Magic card, Fusion Recovery! And just like the names suggest, I can bring back one Polymerization card and a Fusion Material monster from the Graveyard and add it to my hand. Polymerization and Elemental Hero Clayman!"

Polymerization and Clayman were brought back from the Graveyard and Jaden placed both cards into his hand.

"Play whatever card you like. It isn't going to help you!"

"I'm gonna have hafta disagree with you, Izanami. This move is going to help me plenty. Because now… I'm activating Polymerization, fusin' Sparkman and Clayman together once again to create… Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500)!"

**(Izanami's POV)  
**_What! This can't be happening! How can he retaliate with minimum strength! I can't lose this duel! But no matter… if I lose, he'll go down with me.  
_**(End POV)**

"You will not win this duel!" Izanami shouted.

"Oh yes I will and since I just fused Thunder Giant, I can use his special ability to destroy your monster!"

Thunder Giant used its special ability and destroyed Chiron the Mage, leaving her other monster defenseless.

"Now, attack her other monster!"

Thunder Giant attacked Izanami's Orchid the Spy.

**Izanami: **800 LP  
**Jaden:** 3600 LP

"This is not over yet! And now that your turn's done, I can get rid of you for good! And just think about it… once I have your soul, you and Chazz will be trapped together forever!" Izanami laughed manically.

"Too bad I'm not done yet," replied Jaden.

"Huh!"

"Now quiet down, so I can finish my turn," ordered Jaden.

"What are you talking about! Your monster has already attacked so there's nothing more you can do," Izanami said.

"I still have this card… DE-Fusion! And by splitting my monster in half, I can use one of the monsters that were combined to create Thunder Giant and attack you directly!" Jaden explained

"NO! This can't be the end!" shouted Izanami.

"I'm afraid it is!"

Thunder Giant split back into the two original monsters that were used to form him, which were Sparkman and Clayman.

"Attack her Life Points now, Clayman!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Clayman attacked Izanami and that caused her to lose the rest of her Life Points. She fell to the ground on her knees in defeat.

**Izanami:** 0 LP  
**Jaden:** 3600 LP

"Oh yeah! And that… is game!" Jaden replied happily. "And since I won, that means I get to keep my soul as well as you freeing everyone you've held prisoner in your mirror!"

Izanami began to laugh manically.

"Just because we made a deal, doesn't mean I'll actually go through with my end of the bargain. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The wind began blowing and howling ferociously. Izanami's mirror was shattered into a million pieces as well. All the souls she had captured and held prisoner, were now set free, including Chazz.

But as for Izanami, a whirlwind of power was circling around her. She was screaming because of the fact that the whirlwind was draining her powers.

"What's happening?" shouted Jaden, the wind practically almost blowing him away.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" screamed Izanami, her eyes glowing red with anger.

A huge black shadowy hand with claws had appeared right in front of Jaden.

"Uh-oh," he said, as he tried to run from it, but the hand had grabbed his right ankle, causing him to fall down on the ground.

Izanami's evil laughter echoed throughout the island. Everyone at the Halloween Festival heard it as well. It began thundering and lightning and soon after, it started to rain.

"Let me go!" yelled Jaden angrily.

"NEVER! I WILL NOT GO DOWN ALONE!"

Izanami's dark shadowy hand was pulling Jaden towards her. But Jaden felt someone grab a hold of his hand. He looked up and saw that it was Chazz.

"Chazz!" he said.

"Jaden, hold on!" shouted Chazz.

"YOU WILL BOTH DIE!" Izanami's voice echoed loudly.

Jaden was holding on to Chazz's hand tightly. Chazz was doing his best to pull Jaden's leg from Izanami's grip.

"YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE ME! FOR AS LONG AS THE CURSE IS WITH YOU, I WILL ALWAYS EXIST!"

Chazz was able to pull Jaden free from Izanami's grasp. They both ran towards a tree that was far away from her. The weather outside had gotten worse, causing tree branches to fly everywhere. The Halloween Festival was practically destroyed.

"Jaden, I'm sorry about everything. I should've never gotten you involved into my problems," Chazz replied.

"Don't say that Chazz. None of this is your fault. But I meant everything I said. I'll protect you no matter what happens. I know you think I betrayed you with Blair, but I—

"Don't… Jaden. This would've never happened if I'd just believed you about that. I should've never slapped you. Seeing you duel to save me made me realize… how much you truly love me. And I'll always be grateful to have you in my life. I love you Jaden Yuki." Chazz smiled.

"I love you too, Chazz Princeton," said Jaden.

"HOW TOUCHING! BUT I'M GOING TO HAVE TO CUT THIS REUINON SHORT! BECAUSE IT'S TIME FOR YOU BOTH… TO DIE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Izanami's shadowy hand had appeared again. Jaden Chazz held onto each other tightly. They knew what was going to happen next.

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_I have to break this curse. It's the only way to end all this madness. I just hope that my choice… is the right one.  
_**(End POV)**

Chazz suddenly wrapped his arms around Jaden's neck. Jaden noticed this and blushed slightly. But he knew what Chazz was doing.

"I have to Jaden. It's the only way," replied Chazz.

"Are you sure about your choice?" he asked.

"Yes… I'm sure," answered Chazz.

Jaden and Chazz brought their faces closer to each other's. Soon their lips met, and Izanami's dark shadowy hand stopped dead in its tracks before it could reach them both.

"WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Izanami's shadowy hand began to deteriorate slowly and disappear along with the rest of her. Jaden and Chazz held on to each other until the violent blowing of the wind, finally stopped. They gave a sigh of relief. It was over. Izanami's mirror broke into a million tiny pieces of shards. Every soul she'd captured was now free. They were floating up towards the sky.

Chazz looked up at Jaden and smiled.

"I love you," he said, laying his head on Jaden's chest.

"I love you too. I'm glad this is all over. By the way, what made you decide to stay a girl?" asked Jaden.

"I did it… for you and… for my mom. But… I also did it for myself. I've finally realized that I can't go on trying to please my father for something; I don't even want to do. Besides, its not like he cares about me anyway. I have a mind of my own and world domination is not what I want anymore. I may love dueling, but I don't want to dominate it. I'll leave that up to my brothers. Thank you for saving me Jaden." Chazz had a stream of tears.

Jaden used his hand to wipe Chazz's tears away.

"You don't have to thank me Chazz I would've done it anyway, even if you told me not to. And don't worry about your father and your brothers; at least you knew your mother cared about you. And I care about you too," Jaden said.

Chazz yawned sleepily. "I'm tired," he said.

"I am too," replied Jaden, yawning as well.

The darkness of the clouds in the sky began to slowly disappear as the sun came out, shinning brightly. Chazz and Jaden fell soundly asleep under the tree ineach other's arms.

**(Chazz's POV)  
**_For once in my life, someone loves me. I will cherish this moment and my new love… forever.  
_**(End POV)**

**THE END**

* * *

**KK: **It is finally done people! 

**FP: **YAAAAAAAAAAY!

**KK: **Sorry it took me so long to update. My computer stopped working and it kinda slowed down my updating as well as typing.

**FP: **(shaking black and red pom-poms in the air)

**KK:** Are you trying to torture me?

**FP:** No, I'm just giving my plushie a little strip tease.

**KK:** O.O

**FP:** I'm kidding.

**KK: **I was so hoping you was. Anyway, sorry for the long update everybody but now the story is done and finished and me and FP must now get back to working on the Yugioh/Sailor Moon crossover fic.

**FP:** YAY Kaiba torture! (shakes pom-poms)

**KK: **You're… starting to scare me but that's nothing new. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully, we might be starting on the sequel soon. Also, if any of you want to join my Yugioh Gx Message Board, the link is in my profile.

**FP and KK: **JA NE! (waves good-bye)


End file.
